


5 Times Marcus Passed Out On His Friends

by roguewanda



Category: Deadly Class (Comics), Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Light Angst, Marcus is bi, Protectiveness, but like everyone basically is, caring for each other, classic marcus is a mess and bi trope, lex isn't always an asshole, marcus just keeps passing out, maria and marcus aren't in a relationship but they don't hate each other, petra has a heart sometimes, same for saya, willie is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewanda/pseuds/roguewanda
Summary: five times marcus passed out on his friends in one way or another.





	1. Willie

For some god awful reason, they came to this party. It wasn't even thrown by someone who they knew, it was some kid who knew a kid and word spread fast about an unsupervised party on a Friday night.

  
When it came down to it, Willie hadn't planned on going. None of his friends seemed interested in going, so he saw no point heading out alone. That is, until Marcus barged into his room and told him they had a party to go to, they being himself, Marcus, and Lex. He would have suspected others would have wanted to hitch a ride too, but, according to the two, Saya and Maria hadn't wanted to go and Billy dipped out so he could conk out for an extra hour or so.

  
Marcus hadn’t even tried to make Billy go, since, earlier that day, Billy had gotten a thorough beating in class and was sporting a nasty looking black eye. Willie supposed he needed the break. It was probably for the best Billy didn't pass out in some stranger’s house looking like an absolute wreak who attracted fists, either.

  
So Willie found himself driving two whining rats to a party across town in the middle of the night, when Willie could be doing anything but that.

  
“Lex, I’m not gonna try and bet how many chicks or dicks you're gonna get tonight,” Marcus insisted, leaning over the side of his seat to look back at Lex, who was grinning as he held a cigarette out the window.

  
“Pussy,” Lex sneered, pulling the cigarette back in to blow a puff of smoke at Marcus. The boy in question scrunched up his nose while Willie waved the small cloud away.

  
“You better stop smoking that shit in my car, you rat shit,” Willie cautioned, glancing back at the boy in the rear view mirror. “Or else I’m gonna throw you to the side of the road and make you walk back to King’s Dominion all on your own.”

  
Lex raised a brow. “You want me to get mugged, then?”

  
Willie shrugged in response, making Lex sneer while Marcus snorted out a laugh.

  
“Pratt,” Lex muttered out, flicking some ashes out the window. “You're a knobhead, you know that, Willie?”

  
“Sorry, man, I don't speak British,” Willie called over his shoulder, grinning as he heard Marcus snickering besides him. “Try calling me an ass next time. Maybe then you'll actually get me to shove you outta the car.”

  
Willie, of course, wouldn't actually shove him out of a moving vehicle, but Lex didn't exactly know that, if his snide comments coming to rest said anything.

  
When they made it near the party, Willie managed to snag a parking spot along the side of the road, at least somewhere near the desired house. When he slammed his door shut, he could already hear a faint stream of music coming from down the street. He could bet the party wouldn't last long at this rate; someone was bound to complain eventually.

  
He waved a hand at Lex and Marcus to follow him, the former rolling his eyes and stubbing out his cigarette under his foot.

  
Lex slid up to Marcus’ side and tossed an arm over his shoulder, pulling him roughly into his side. “Do you smell that?” He asked, tapping Marcus’ cheek. “That wonderful smell is the freedom of teen spirit.”

  
Marcus raised a brow. “Really? Thought that was a dumpster.”

  
Lex patted Marcus’ cheek again and shook his head. “Ah, that's where you're both right and wrong, love,” he said, waving an arm out in the air, nearly whacking Willie. “Teen spirit, while fun in the moment, ultimately ends with utter despair of broken hearts and drunken youth.” He grinned. “Can't wait to get absolutely wasted.”

  
Willie rolled his eyes. “Be happy I don't trust you with my ride anyways,” he told him. “Or else you'd be stuck sober all night.”

  
Lex grinned wildly. “I wouldn't want to drive your hunk of junk anyways,” he told him. “Now, onwards! To the booze, my dear Arguello!”

  
It was only a matter of time before Willie found himself with a cup of coca-cola and a wild, wasted Lex. The brit had run off the moment they stepped in the door, beelining for a bottle of rum while he shoved a beer into Marcus’ hand, apparently intending to get him just as drunk as him (granted he gave mercy on the boy by not making him down a full bottle of vodka his first step inside).

  
Willie watched as Lex dragged Marcus around, joining their hands together and waving them around. Lex was proper drunk, swaying about as he cursed out whoever he could reach. Marcus, on the other hand, was only pleasantly buzzed, managing to convince Lex his second drink was actually his fifth. Willie supposed that wasn't a hard feat to accomplish anyways, due to Lex’s state.

  
“C’mon, love!” Lex shouted, grinning down at a laughing Marcus as he tugged his arms about. “Fuckin’ dance!”

  
Willie shook his head and smiled into his cup. It was nice seeing Marcus unwind from his whole ‘I'm different and intimidating’ act and Lex acting like less of a dick. Willie knew he didn't really mean it all the time, but it was nice to know the guy wasn't always an asshole just for kicks.

  
When Lex finally got Marcus to at least bop around a bit, he looked ecstatic. Willie was kinda glad he was the designated driver, ‘cause there was no way he’d be hopping around with Lex like Marcus was.

  
When the night dragged on, Willie bothered to get himself into some sort of conversation, just so he didn't seem like some loser leaning against the wall. He’d made sure to stick close to the boys, though, just in case something did go tits up.

  
From the corner of his eye, Willie saw Lex lean forwards and tell Marcus something, gesturing somewhere behind him. Marcus nodded and, when Lex left, shockingly kept up his little dance. Willie would have laughed if he wasn't trying to keep up a conversation.

  
As to where Lex went off to, Willie couldn't be sure, but he supposed he went to get a new drink. When he saw Marcus seemed to be faring well, Willie tuned back the chatter around him.

  
Apparently that was a mistake, because, minutes later, Willie heard a sharp shout from behind him. Much like everyone else, he turned to see what was going on.

  
He had expected to see some argument between two burly dudes, or maybe some guy made a move on a girl and she wasn't all too happy. What he didn't expect to see, was Marcus pinned up against the wall by some guy, who of course had to be a burly lookin’ bloke.

  
Marcus beamed down at the guy, though there was a slight furrow in his brow that insinuated he wasn't all too happy.

  
“Y'know, I love getting pinned to the wall as much as the next guy,” he said, holding his hands up in defense. “But could you loosen your grip a bit? I like this shirt.”

  
His only response was to get slammed up against the wall once more. The music was still pumping through the house steadily but no one’s attention was on dancing anymore.

  
The guy grimaced as he looked up at Marcus. “Fucken fairy, aren't ya?” He sneered. “We don't welcome that shit here.”

  
Briefly, Willie wondered where Lex was.

  
Marcus’ lip twitched. “You take any acid on your way here, bud?” He asked, tilting his head. “I don't think I see any fairies around here.” He looked away to peer at the crowd. “Any of you see Tinkerbell around here? Is she by the drinks?”

  
The guy glowered and slammed Marcus down on the wall again. This time around, though, Marcus couldn't hold back a wince.

  
“You better shut your goddamn trap, you pussy,” The guy hissed, leaning in to stare Marcus down. While Marcus didn't seem too phased, Willie could only assume he had a minute or two before shit hit the fan.

  
Where the fuck was Lex?

  
Willie, seeing he'd be receiving no help, shoved his cup into the hands of one of the partygoers and stalked forward. He straightened his jacket out and stepped up next to the two, crossing his arms.

  
“What the hell you doing to my friend?” He asked, looking from Marcus to the other boy.

  
The guy twisted his face up in disgust, dropping Marcus as he turned his attention on to Willie.

  
Shit.

  
“What're you gonna do about it? Pout?” He asked, pushing his lips out to make a sullen face. After a second he let out a boisterous laugh and took a step back. “You're not gonna fight me, you're just a pussy like this fairy.”

  
Willie wouldn't fight him, he knew that and so did Marcus. Not to mention, they couldn't just flee without Lex. So they were screwed, at least in Willie’s opinion.

  
“Good thing I will,” Marcus remarked before stepping forwards and throwing his fist forwards, catching the guy’s cheek. It was a lazy swing but it got the point across.

  
The man stumbled back and held his face, furious gaze flying to Marcus. “I'm gonna tear you the fuck apart,” he growled, lunging forwards to grab the other. Marcus jumped back and, even in the dire situation, laughed out and threw his arms out. Willie thought he seemed like Lex in that moment.

  
“Then fucking hit me!” He yelled, grinning. The guy let out a snarl and lunged again, but Marcus slipped away from him again.

  
They started up some weird dance, where just when the guy thought he'd get Marcus, he'd slip out of his clutches, only angering him more.

  
Willie almost imagined him with steam coming out of his ears.

  
The man seemed to catch on to Marcus’ game, finally, and kicked out a leg at the last second, succeeding in tripping him up. Marcus skidded to a halt and rolled to the floor, wincing when his shoulder hit the wood with a dull thud. The guy pounced swiftly, jumping atop Marcus and trying to pin him down while simultaneously trying to punch the shit out of him.

  
Marcus knocked his hands out of the way whenever they got near him, getting a punch in once or twice, and tried wiggling around to jostle the guy, but his attempts seemed fruitless with the way his mouth was already bleeding in just a few seconds. The guy landed a nasty punch to Marcus’ jaw, and the latter groaned.

  
“I thought I said I didn't want to ruin this shirt,” he chuckled lowly before the guy pulled his knee up from where it pinned Marcus down and slammed it back down, pulling a gasp from him. “Oh, man, time out, dude.”

  
Willie wasn't sure how much time had passed before he snapped into it and stepped up, grabbing the guy’s collar and pulling him off of Marcus. The boy in question sucked in a breath when the pressure on his torso was removed, but Willie turned on the angered guy before he could ask what his friend’s condition was.

  
Apparently, Marcus had seemed to have gotten some secure purchase on the guy’s face, aside from an uncoordinated punch as there were angry red lines along his cheek, no doubt from Marcus’ nails. Granted, he was still in better shape than Marcus.

  
Willie stepped forwards, and pulled the guy up, slamming him up against the wall like he did to Marcus mere minutes before. “I shoulda told you to leave him alone,” he said lowly. “At least then you woulda got a warning.”

  
Willie knew he was all talk, but the guy didn't know that.

  
The guy leaned forwards and spit, sneering. “You’re just a fucking coward,” he hissed. “Aren't ya? Or you ain't such a friend to that fairy anyways. You just let him get all beat, did ya? What a fuckin’ friend you are.”

  
Willie tightened his grip on his shirt, pulling the collar taut against his neck. “You keep talkin’ like that and you’ll leave this shit party with more bruises on you than any kind of beauty mark you've got.”

  
“Then hit me,” the guy growled.

  
Willie gritted his teeth and pulled his fists together, knuckles going white. He could pull his fist back quick and easy, beat the guy to a pulp and bounce. But his fists just stayed curled up at his neck.

  
“That's what I fucking thought,” the guy smiled, teeth tinted pink. “Fuckin’ pansy.”

  
“Hey! Break it up, ya assholes!” Someone yelled, stepping out of the bustling crowd to glare them down and point sloppily to the door. “You three better get the fuck outta here! You're ruining my fucking party with your goddamn yelling and fighting. So get the fuck out! Or else I’m gonna kick you out myself, _my_ way!”

  
Willie scowled and dropped the guy, shoving him back into the wall and stalking over towards Marcus. He heard the guy mumble something behind him, but ignored it in favor of checking on Marcus, who had shut his eyes.

  
He kneeled down next to him and gently tapped his face. He got a response, thankfully, in the form of a noncommittal hum. “Marcus,” he said, patting his cheek again. “We’re dipping out from here. Think you can walk to the car?”

  
Marcus only hummed again. So, Willie sighed and scooped the boy up into his arms, pulling him up off the floor. He stood up and jerked his head to the side so people could part. Unlike King’s Dominion, they listened and stepped aside. He slipped past them all, and made his way to the door.

  
When he finally made it outside, he started towards the car, trying to devise a plan on what he'd be doing. He'd have to patch up Marcus somehow, but he didn't exactly store bandaids in his glovebox. Maybe Saya knew some first aid, or Billy. If he was really lucky, Lex knew some.

  
Speaking of, he still had to go collect Lex, wherever he ran off to. Which meant he’d have to leave Marcus alone in the car for awhile. It wasn't exactly safe to do so, but lugging Marcus around wasn't much of a better idea either. So he stuffed him into the backseat and shoved a jacket under his head.

  
He leaned out of the car and made sure Marcus’ feet were tucked into the car before patting him on the leg and shutting the door. He made sure he locked the car before retracing his steps to track down Lex. If he was in good graces, he’d find him fuming on the porch. But, of course, it wasn't ever that easy.

  
He shuffled around the house, peeking into various rooms and halls to try and hunt down the Rat, all while trying to avoid the apparent host. For a moment, he wondered if he’d actually wandered off, ran away to a convenience store and gotten lost. He almost accepted the idea when he’d barged in on a couple getting it on.

  
Eventually, he struck gold and found Lex passed out in a bathroom, his pants pulled halfway down and leaning up against the toilet snoring away. There was a girl stood at the mirror, touching up her makeup. She raised an eyebrow when he stepped past her and picked Lex up, but said nothing otherwise. He gave her a finger salute before he set off again in the same fashion; maneuvering through a crowd with a body in his arms.

  
Halfway to the car, Lex peeked up and mumbled something about wankers and rabbits before he passed out again, causing no fuss when he was dropped into the passenger seat.

  
When Willie got into his own seat, he let out a slow sigh. He leaned forwards and tapped his head on the wheel once, twice, before he sighed again. He started up the car and backed out of his spot.

  
On his way back to the academy, he got curious and peered into the rear view mirror to look back at Marcus. He’d fallen asleep the moment his door had been shut, Willie assumed, which probably wasn't the best idea when it came down to it. But Willie couldn't bother to wake the boy up, especially since he was driving. If Lex could stay conscious enough to speak more than two words, he'd have shoved him into the back to keep Marcus awake. But that wasn't the case, so he settled for what he got.

  
When he got close to King’s Dominion, he made a sharp detour for a convenience store. He hurried out and bought a few medical supplies, dropping them into Lex’s lap when he got back into the car.

  
He couldn't assure anyone would have something to help Marcus out with, and he didn't know what to do anyways.

  
He peered over at Lex and Marcus, feeling a tug of fondness when he looked at the two. They could both be damn disasters, but fuck if Willie wished for something else, even if Marcus was bleeding on his seats. 


	2. Saya

Saya’s day hadn't started off too great to begin with. First she'd woken up with a fucked up throat and a pounding headache, proving her theory of a cold, and then she ended up being late to breakfast after getting caught in the hall by Billy. He hadn't seemed to be in a rush whatsoever, if the fact he strolled on by next to her as he chatted about whatever meant anything. Once she managed to cut him loose and set him on his own way, off to Marcus or whoever was closest, she'd slipped into breakfast and got stuck with whatever leftovers no one wanted. So add sick and hungry together and Saya was in a bad mood.

  
It only worsened when one of the monks pulled her from the hall on her way to class and shoved her into a puzzle room with no word.

  
She had slammed her fists into the door and cursed her way to hell at the monk who, without a doubt, was already gone. But it was no use; she was stuck in this damn puzzle room for god knows how long.

  
She kicked at the door one last time before turning on her heel, letting out a shout the moment she turned around.

  
Lex raised an eyebrow at her. “What a greeting,” he told her.

  
“What the fuck are you doing here?” She asked, furrowing her brows as she got a proper look at him. He was wearing his uniform, much like her, signifying he probably got nabbed in the hall not too long before her. She just hoped he got to breakfast before her, ‘cause with him as her partner there was no way they were getting out of here quick and Saya didn't exactly feel like planning out who was gonna go down first.

  
“Same as you, darling,” he said, crossing his arms. “Got yanked from the hall and thrown in ‘ere. Those bastards are lucky they pinned down me arms.”

  
Saya rolled her eyes and turned back to the door. She really wished it was as easy as turning the door knob.

  
“Watching the wood decay won't be of any help to either of us, poppet,” Lex chastised, audibly tsking away at her.

  
Saya sighed and turned back, shaking her head before looking past him. Behind Lex, there was a door, edged open a hair.

  
Saya pushed him back to go into the other room, frowning a bit at the darkness in the room. She squinted as she tried her best to look around, stepping forwards slowly. Behind her, she could hear Lex cursing softly as he followed in her steps. At least he seemed just as upset to be stuck here as she was.

  
At some point, she felt her toe hit something hard, and she reached out with a hand to pat around for a surface. Her fingertips grazed a piece of paper and she snatched it up, immediately fleeing the room and grabbing for Lex on her way out. There was no way they could read that shit in that dark ass room.

  
“How the fuck did you find that?” Lex inquired. “I already looked through that fuckin’ room.”

  
“Did you bother to look in the middle?” Saya questioned, blinking a bit to adjust to the lighting change. As she heard Lex huff next to her, she read over the note, though it wasn't too long before Lex snatched it up.

  
“‘You measure my life in hours and I serve you by expiring.” He repeated, furrowing his eyebrows as he read on. When he reached the bottom, he cursed. “What the fuck is this?”

  
He turned towards Saya and held the paper up. “The rest of this shit is ripped off! Who fucking does that?”

  
Saya reached and grabbed it from his hands, folding it up and stuffing it into her pocket. “Means we have to look around more.”

  
Lex scowled. “No way am I going into that dark box shit again,” he said. “Knowing this damn place, there'd be some poisonous plant in there next time. Sneaky bastards.”

  
“Which is why we’re looking around more, dipshit,” she told him, gesturing around the room. There were a few more doors situated around, which Saya hoped meant this wouldn't be too hard to solve.

  
But when she opened the first door and was greeted by a hallway, her shoulders slumped.

  
So much for fucking easy.

  
She and Lex took to throwing caution to the wind and venturing down the hall, and got even more frustrated when welcomed by an empty room.

  
“I just wanna go to class at this point,” Lex confessed, throwing his arms up. “I'll even pay fuckin’ attention!”

  
“Just look around,” Saya instructed. There wasn't much to look at, but maybe there was some stupid secret brick or something.

  
Lex groaned, but he started scouting around, so Saya took that as a win, even when he kept voicing complaints.

  
Just when Saya came up with nothing, a wall slid open and someone stumbled in, cursing as they almost fell into Lex. The Brit in question jumped back and almost fell himself.

  
“Marcus?”

  
The boy looked up from his spot on the floor, staring up at the two for a moment. “Well shit,” he said. “Look who else is here.”

  
“Why the fuck did you get thrown in here?” Lex questioned, looking confused. “What, you pissed off a teacher and they said ‘to the torture room’?”

  
Marcus shook his head and stood up. Unlike the others, he was fully dressed in his pajamas. Saya supposed he was lucky saying he wasn't stuck in his underwear.

  
“Well, I guess they saw something wonderful in me and decided ‘Hey, why don't we throw Marcus in here? Give him a sandwich and he’ll be just fine.’” Marcus shrugged. “Pulled me from my bed last night.”

  
Saya sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “Either they're bored or we’re fucked.” She doubted they were in any sort of trouble, but the idea wasn't too odd to voice.

  
“Does this mean anyone else is here?” Marcus asked, looking between the two. “I mean, if there's three of us, might as well break from odd to even you know?”

  
Lex shrugged. “Beats me, love,” he said, stepping up to swing an arm around Marcus’ shoulders, tugging him into his side. “At least we have your pretty face to look at while we rot away.”

  
Marcus rolled his eyes, but didn't bother shoving him off. “What do you think, Saya?” He asked, looking over at her. “Think we've got another straggler on the way?”

  
Saya turned her attention on him and shrugged. “At this point? Probably,” she answered. “Just wait, maybe we're stuck with Brandy.”

  
“The blonde bitch?” Lex asked. “Well then at least we know who we're gonna eat first then, am I right? Unless you lot decide to gang up on me, cause then I’ll go down fightin’.”

  
Marcus shook his head. “We're not gonna eat anybody,” he assured, even at Lex’s doubtful look. “C’mon, let's check around, I guess.”

  
Even though Saya insisted there was nothing, he was dead set on looking around again.

  
Apparently he was right though, because taped up on the wall was a piece of paper in similar color to it’s hideout.

  
“Oh goodie, more reading,” Lex said, clapping half heartedly.

  
Saya peeled the paper off the wall and unfolded it. “‘I’m quick when I'm thin, and slow when I’m fat,’” she read.

“What? A person?” Lex asked incredulously. “This is such shite.”

  
Marcus shook his head. “No, we’re getting somewhere.” He stepped back and looked about. When he saw nothing of interest, he pushed into the room Saya first appeared in. She watched as he turned in a circle, before barreling towards another door.

  
He, understandably, was as eager as Saya and Lex to get out.

  
He tried to open the door, but when the knob didn't turn, he scowled and slammed his shoulder into the wood. When it didn't give, he tried again, only to fall as the door gave in.

  
Saya hurried after him, Lex hot on her heels. Marcus was stood in the middle of the room then, shoulders slumped as he saw only another door.

  
“C’mon!” He shouted, throwing his arms up. “I was stuck in one goddamn room for hours and just when I get an exit, there's more rooms with nothing!”

  
Saya ignored him in favor of taking a look around. There were a few things scattered around, but she mostly took interest in the door. She stepped forwards and moved to open it, only for it to pull back and for Saya to almost get rammed into.

  
“Everyone needs to stop barging through fucking doors.” Lex said from behind her.

  
Saya stepped back and looked at the newcomer, only to deflate in relief when she spotted a familiar face.

  
“Oh thank god, Maria,” she breathed, tipping her head back a bit. “You're smart, right? You know anything yet?”

  
Maria, who only seemed a tad confused, smiled a bit at Saya. “Ah, no,” she told her, frowning a bit afterwards. “Does that mean you have no clue either?”

  
Saya nodded and stepped back to look at everyone. “Well we've got what I think is half the riddle, which is better than we should be doing,” she said, crossing her arms.

  
“Does this mean we have to split up?” Marcus asked, seeming impatient. “That's what everyone always does before the climax in shit.”

  
“That'd probably be best,” Maria said, Saya humming in agreement.

  
“Marcus, you're with me,” Saya told him, ignoring Lex’s shout of disagreement.

  
“Dammit, I should've called dibs!” Lex yelled, throwing his arms up.

  
“Maria, Lex,” Saya pointed at the two. “Take a look in the last door. Marcus and I will retrace our steps.”

  
When she received no argument, except Lex and Maria’s disagreement on partnership, she grabbed Marcus’ arm and pulled him into the room Maria came from.

  
Saya made quick work of checking each crevice of the room, Marcus trying to mirror her the best he could.

  
When every possible metaphorical rock was upturned, Saya sighed and turned to Marcus, only to find him sitting on the floor with his eyes drifting shut.

  
Saya looked down at him, confused, before she went up next to him to shake his shoulder.

  
Marcus snapped awake and slapped her hand away, pausing for a moment before looking over at her. “Oh shit,” he cursed. “Uh, sorry. I-ah, yeah didn't sleep much. Y'know, pulled from bed and all.”

  
“That’s fine, Marcus,” she told him, sticking a hand down to pull him up.

  
When he was up and steady, she took a glance out of the doorway, thinking for a moment.

  
“C’mon,” she told him, gesturing for him to follow her.

  
She led him back into the ‘main room’ and turned back to him. She pointed over to the floor. “Sit for awhile. I’ll check out the rest of the rooms and you can catch some sleep. Sound good?”

  
Marcus looked from the spot on the floor then back to her. Slowly, he shook his head. “Nah, nah, I’m fine, really,” he assured her. “I’ll just push through it.”

  
Saya gave him an unimpressed look. “Marcus,” she said. “You just fell asleep and half these rooms aren't exactly bright and colorful. You're gonna fall asleep one way or another.”

  
“ _Saya_ ,” he insisted. “I’m _fine_. Really! Let's just wrap this up. I mean, Lex and Maria are probably gonna find thie rest anyways, but better safe than sorry, right?”

  
Saya looked at him for a moment, before she shook her head and turned on her heel, making way to another door.

  
Marcus just followed quietly behind her.

  
She ignored the way Marcus seemed to doze off here and there, and tried her best to scour through each room with little help. Granted, it wasn't like she had much help earlier, anyways.

  
She shuffled through the various things left in the main room, mostly the odd looking desk shoved against a wall. She picked through paper upon paper, all blank, trying to find one with at least a word. When she came up with nothing, she just moved on to the next drawer.

  
At some point she found a weird looking cat figurine, and wondered briefly if it was one of the monks’.

  
“Hey, Saya!” Marcus called. “I'm gonna check out that dark room.” Saya turned around to see him peer inside. “Maybe there's like a light switch somewhere.”

  
Saya waved him off and turned back to her desk. It was a fruitless dig, but maybe she could at least find something entertaining.

  
She heard Marcus push open the door the rest of the way and step in, steps fading as he drifted behind the stone walls.

  
Maybe it was irresponsible to let a tired teen explore a pitch black room, but he was dead set on helping anyways so she assumed her disagreement would do nothing, just like it did earlier.

  
Eventually, she got impatient and pulled a drawer out, well, more so all the way out. She tipped it over and dumped it’s contents out. Shaking it a few times, she tossed the drawer on to the desk and poked the pile on the floor with her foot. With a sigh, she sat down next to it and spread it about.

  
All empty, of course.

  
Just as she was about to yank out another drawer, she heard a curse from the room Marcus went into.

  
“Marcus?” Saya called, standing up. “You good?”

  
There was a moment of silence before he spoke. “Yeah, fine!” He yelled. “Just-uh, tripped over a box, I think.”

  
Saya scrunched up her face in confusion. “You gonna grab it?”

  
Another pause. “Yeah, I probably should.”

  
Saya rolled her eyes and waited for Marcus to return. He stumbled in through the doorway, blinking, holding a busted up cardboard box.

  
He looked around and spotted Saya, making his way over to her so he could place the box down. When he did, Saya was quick to peer in as he slumped down against the wall.

  
“You found a box of candles,” she said, looking up at him. “Congrats, you found the one thing you needed in that room.”

  
Marcus held up a finger. “Wrong, no lighter or match.”

  
Saya smiled a bit and held up her hands. “You've got me there.” She told him, sitting back down.

  
Marcus smiled at her before leaning up against the wall. “We should be looking for a lighter or something, right?” He asked, shutting his eyes once he saw Saya nod. “How about...we don't.”

  
“We probably should,” Saya insisted, making Marcus hum.

  
“Or, and stay with me here,” he started. “I could sleep.”

  
“You could sleep?” She asked slowly, watching Marcus nod and peel his eyes open.

  
“What a great idea, Saya.” He told her, and thenswiftly slid off the wall and dropped his head on to her lap. “Night.”

  
And like that, he was out.

  
So, now, Saya was left with a sleeping teenager, a box of useless candles, and two of her friends off looking for a piece of scrap paper.

  
Speaking of, mere moments after Marcus fell asleep, in came Maria and Lex. In between Lex’s fingers was a piece of paper, and he was quick to wave it about. Saya assumed that, if it wasn't for him noticing Marcus’ prone form, he would have yelled about how happy he was.

  
He handed the paper off to Maria and made way to sit next to Marcus, Maria raising an eyebrow at his departure.

  
Nonetheless, Maria passed the paper off to Saya, who pulled out the other two papers and matched them up together.

  
“‘You measure my life in hours and I serve you by expiring. I’m quick when I’m thin and slow when I'm fat. The wind is my enemy.” Saya read. She paused, and looked down the box.

  
“It's a fucking candle,” she said, tossing the paper to the side and dropping her head against the wall.

  
“A candle?” Maria repeated. “How the hell do we get out with a piece of wax?”

  
“Maybe we've gotta light a certain one?” Lex hypothesized, fiddling with his tie. “Or maybe we've gotta toss them at the door until we annoy the monks enough to kill us.”

  
“Maybe we should stick away from annoying the only ones who can get us out of here by their own will,” Maria suggested, crossing her arms. “We could look around and see if there's something we can pull? Or push? If we're lucky maybe we just missed a door.”

  
“Yeah, right,” Saya said, pulling her head up to look at Maria. “You and Lex go look around. I’ll…” she looked down at Marcus. “Chill here with him.”

  
From the corner of her eye, Saya saw Lex smile down at Marcus, patting his foot before he stood up. “Sounds good with me, darling,” he told her, dusting his slacks off.

  
Maria looked down at Marcus as well, gaze affectionate. “Same here,” she said before kneeling down next to Saya. She leaned in close, as if telling her a secret. “He likes it when people play with his hair.” Maria whispered, smiling. Then, she reached over to grab Saya’s hand and place it on Marcus’s shoulder. “We’ll be back soon.”

  
Maria leaned over and placed a kiss against Marcus’s hair, and then moved back to kiss Saya’s cheek. She stood up and copied Lex’s actions, dusting off her skirt before walking over to one of the doors.

  
She turned to look back at Lex, who seemed torn on leaving for a reason Saya didn't bother pinpointing. But Maria waved him over, and he seemed to snap out of it, giving a salute to Saya before following the other girl.

  
Saya looked down at Marcus when the other two left, seeing his face smoothed out from any worry in his sleep. Hesitantly, Saya pulled a hand up and curled a piece of his hair around her finger, twirling it around slowly. When he showed no sign of waking, she tucked the rest of her hand into his hair and did as Maria instructed. When Marcus stayed asleep and seemed to deflate a bit, Saya sighed in relief.

  
She wasn't sure how much time passed before the exit opened back up and Maria and Lex came running back, but, by the time they did, Saya didn't feel too guilty for waking Marcus up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saya: sleep  
> marcus, about to pass out: i'm fine


	3. Petra

As a flurry of smoke drifted into the air, Petra pulled her cigarette from her lips down to hang by her leg, being wary of her blazer hanging off the stone block she sat on. It was a dull kind of day, even duller with no one hanging out on the roof with her. The sky was gray and there was barely any sound coming from around her except for her occasional sigh.

  
In short, it was a pretty fucking sad looking day.

  
Petra blew out another cloud of smoke and pulled her legs up to tuck them under her, watching a few birds hop around together.

  
As of late, Billy seemed to be coasting on his own, especially since that impromptu trip he ran off on without telling her or Lex. She remember it pissed Lex off properly, especially when he found out it was a road trip to Vegas. While Petra wasn't upset she didn't get to go, she would have liked to have been clued in on where everyone disappeared to.

  
Not to mention she's seen close to nothing of everyone. Lex was off following Marcus around, Billy probably doing the same, and, while she wasn't that close to the others, she'd gotten a bit used to their presence around, even if it was just through stories sometimes. Billy would talk all about how great Marcus was, and how fun Maria could be. Lex would rave about Willie digging up parties and Saya nearly cutting his fingers off.

  
Petra wouldn't say it out loud, but she felt a bit abandoned.

  
She sighed and stubbed out her cigarette before it burned her fingers, dusting off her hands. She leaned forwards and placed her head in her hands, mulling over her past few days.

  
When they all returned, she was hoping she'd be included in their little bubble, but she was mistaken. Lex only got in because he was persistent and was crushing on Marcus, obviously at that. But Petra wasn't in love with any of them and she didn't think she'd have to follow them around like a puppy to be talked to.

  
Maybe she was just being dramatic. For all she knew, they thought she didn't want to be associated with them. But she was a damn rat already; friends came in rarity. So, an opportunity to get a few more? She'd pounce on that in a flash.

  
Petra almost grabbed another cigarette when the roof door burst open, and out came another stumbling student. She didn't have a good view of them, but she could tell it was a guy, a shaky one that that.

  
She watched as he sifted through his pockets, and, when he cursed, Petra got an idea for who it was.

  
Marcus turned out his pocket and moved on to the other one, pulling out a box of cigarettes with shaky hands. He flipped the box open, and tried to pull one out, all while she watched as his hair and blazer ruffled from the brisk wind.

  
As he fumbled for a cigarette, Petra wondered what exactly made her friends hooked on him. Sure, he was attractive, and, sure, there was some personality behind him, but she couldn't tell what really got them. Maybe they had a thing for curls, or maybe they just saw something in him Petra couldn't. She barely talked to him as of late, so maybe something changed then.

  
But that wouldn't make sense, would it? Lex was hooked on him the first time they met, and Billy wasn't too far along. Hell, everyone wasn't too far along after that.

  
Petra guessed she just missed some sort of memo.

  
Petra pulled her head up and tried to get a better view of him. Just when he got a stick between his fingers, it fell to the floor and he cursed again.

  
Lex always had a thing for cursing; said something once about how ‘a vocabulary full of curses’ really just got him going or whatever.

  
Billy, not so much.

  
He went to bend down to grab it, but ended up stumbling forwards, catching himself on a bar protruding from the wall nearby. While he balanced on one hand, he used the other to rub at his head, visibly wincing.

  
Petra furrowed her eyebrows. “Marcus?” She called.

  
The other looked up quickly, which seemed to be a bad idea if his next wince meant anything. “Hey, uh, Petra,” he greeted, giving her a shaky wave.

  
Petra slowly raised a hand and gave a short wave back. “Uh, hey?”

  
Marcus paused for a beat, looking away from her to stare off. “Uh, y’know, I think I’m a bit dizzy.” He told her.

  
Then, he promptly fell over.

  
Petra's eyes widened and she stumbled up, rushing over to where the boy had crumbled to the floor. She kneeled down next to him and flipped him over, cursing.

  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she hissed, grabbing the sides of his face as she looked down at him. His eyes had slipped shut, but when she looked down, his chest was still rising and falling. At her notice of this, she nearly slumped in relief, but she found herself checking his pulse nonetheless.

  
People don't just pass out for no reason, Petra thought. Chances were he wouldn't wake up for awhile, meaning she'd be at a loss for the cause of his unconsciousness until then. He wasn't noticeably bleeding or anything, so at least she could deduce he wasn't bleeding out.

  
“Oh thank god,” she breathed when she felt a pulse, sitting back on her heels. “He's not dead.” She muttered to herself in relief.

  
Of all the things that had happened in her life, she never thought she'd see Marcus collapse in front of her, especially alone on a rooftop in the middle of the school day. She'd expect this of Lex maybe, but definitely not Marcus. She tended to file him under a section of people like Saya, who were all put together and weren't such fuck ups, which meant she didn't expect him to just faint like that.

  
She sighed and pulled her hand from his neck, raking her hands through her hair.

  
“Okay,” she mumbled to herself. “Yeah, alright. He's just passed out, for whatever reason. No biggie.”

  
For a moment she wondered what would have happened if Marcus wasn't just unconscious. At first she assumed Billy or Lex would get mad at her but, then again, they knew her. There was no way she would have killed him, for no reason at least, and it's not like she would have let him die out on the dirty ass roof.

  
Saya would think differently though, she assumed.

  
Petra bit down on her tongue as she looked down at Marcus. She could stay up here with him, wait till he wakes up. But, then again, if he didn't wake up soon, it’d only get colder as time went on with the change of seasons, and there was no way she would let him or herself stay out on the roof for that along.

  
So she ruled out that option.

  
Briefly, she looked over at the roof access door then back at Marcus, weighing her options.

  
Could she carry him? She doubted it, but if she could lug him around long enough to get to a nearby dorm, she'd be good, probably.

  
Granted, she wouldn't be able to open her own dorm if she had her hands full, and she couldn't be sure if anyone was in their dorms yet, at least anyone she knew.

  
As much as she hated it, she'd have to drag Marcus to his own dorm, which she knew was even farther down the hall. But at least she knew he had a roommate, one who liked to hole up in their dorm for hours.

  
Making up her mind, Petra grabbed one of Marcus’ arms, trying her best to wrap it around her shoulders. Sucking in a breath, she tugged him up the rest of the way, using one hand to hold the arm around her shoulders and the other to tuck under his other arm.

  
Petra supposed she was lucky Marcus wasn't too tall.

  
She made sure to keep her grip tight as she staggered forwards, trying to balance Marcus’ weight.

  
Next time someone passes out, she's going to veto being the one to carry them.

  
When she made it to the door, she pushed the door open with her hip and hurried inside, doing her best to make it down the stairs without falling.

  
If she ever got a run of the mill job, at least she could add ‘can carry a limp body down stairs’ to her résumé.

  
When she reached the bottom, she paused. If she carried Marcus out there, and people were all over, there was no doubt someone would get the wrong idea and snitch, and she didn't need to end up in detention again.

  
Slowly, she pushed the door open and peered outside. To her surprise, no one was scattered out by the door, meaning class must have started up again.

  
Which also meant the monks were on high alert looking for kids wanting to play hooky.

  
She cursed quietly to herself and stepped out into the hall, sticking a foot out to catch the door before it slammed. She pulled her foot out slowly, letting the door click shut softly.

  
She made her way down the hall quickly, straining her ears to try and catch any sounds of footsteps from around her. When she turned a corner, she could hear soft chatter, though, thankfully, nothing too close.

Petra tugged Marcus closer and gritted her teeth when she felt her arm strain. She huffed silently and just hoped their little trip would be quicker than she thought it would.

  
She felt a bit ridiculous, truth be told. Here she was, stumbling around with an unconscious boy in her arms at not even half past one. Petra wondered if Marcus saw his day turning out like this. She certainly didn't think she'd even see Marcus today, so carrying him around was pretty unpredictable.

  
Petra turned down another hall and almost stopped altogether when she realized she had made it to the dorms. How she managed to avoid everyone, she didn't know.

  
Petra tried to remember if she knew what room was Marcus’, only barely picking up a memory of someone once mentioning the location of it.

  
When she noticed the way Marcus seemed to feel heavier, she gave up on trying to make an educated guess and said fuck all, moving down the hall past her own room.

  
Before she could even make it past her own door, she heard a noise coming from behind her. She snapped her head back and almost cursed when she saw Billy skateboarding down the hall without a care. Apparently the monks were off duty then, or else Billy would have two pieces of wood under his arm rather than one board under his feet.

  
As if feeling a gaze on him, Billy took notice of Petra a bit of ways in front of him. While he didn't exactly react for a moment, he soon lit up a bit and smiled.

  
“Hey, Petra!” He called, speeding up a bit to catch up with her. As much as she wanted to talk to him, she really didn't need Billy fretting over Marcus.

  
Petra gave him a small smile before turning back around and trying to find Marcus’ room faster.

  
“Is that Marcus?” She heard from behind her. Billy sounded confused, she noticed, which was pretty understandable.

  
When she took note of Billy getting closer to her, she took a wild guess and nudged open the door closest to her, which was left open a hair, thankfully. To her pleasant surprise, she found Shabnam sitting on his bed. When the door creaked open, he looked up and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw her.

  
“Petra?” He greeted uncertainty. He opened his mouth to say something else, but she cut him off.

  
“Save it,” she told him, making a zipping motion the best she could. “Scram, Shab-ass.”

  
Shabnam didn't hesitate in grabbing his things and hurrying out, nearly bumping into Billy on his way out. Petra sighed in relief and unceremoniously dropped Marcus on to his bed, rolling out her shoulder once he was down.

  
“Petra? What's going on?”

  
Petra turned around, finding Billy standing in the doorway. Thankfully, he was looking at her instead of Marcus, though he wouldn't for much longer.

  
She moved into the doorframe and blocked Billy’s view. “Nothing,” she told him. “Marcus and I were just up on the roof and it got cold. He suggested we hang here.”

  
“You and Marcus were hanging out?” Billy asked. “Not that you guys wouldn't be friends or anything, just you guys haven't been alone together before, I think.”

  
“Well, times change, don't they?” Petra shrugged. “But, uh, why don't you let us hang around for a bit? Get to know each other better outside of everyone, you know?”

Billy paused, but soon nodded. “Uh, yeah, sure.” He said, stepping back. He gestured behind himself with his board. “I’ll just go find Willie or something, then.” He gave her a small smile. “You guys have fun.”

  
As soon as he was there, he was gone, off down the hall in search of someone else to chat to.

  
Petra, admittedly, felt a bit guilty. She didn't like lying to Billy, but she didn't want to push this whole issue on to him and, just like she thought earlier, he would just fret.

  
She stepped back and shut the door quietly, turning to look at Marcus, who was left sprawled on the bed. She bit the inside of her cheek and set to work on sorting him out, pulling him up the bed and placing his head on the pillow. When he looked comfortable enough, she stepped back and crossed her arms.

  
Hesitantly, she sat down on the edge of the bed. Might as well just wait for him to wake up.

  
Petra wasn't exactly sure how long had passed before Marcus jolted awake; she just knew she managed to finish one of the comics books, which she assumed was something of Marcus’, flung onto the floor and then start a new one.

  
She heard Marcus groan, looking over just in time to see him rub at his face groggily. Petra tossed the comic down back to the floor and pulled her legs up to pull them under herself.

  
“Hey,” she greeted, making Marcus look up quickly at her. “Did you know you weigh more than you look?”

  
Marcus furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

  
“You passed out on the roof,” she told him. “I has to drag you down here.”

  
“I passed out?” Marcus asked, disbelieving.

  
Petra nodded slowly. “Yeah, any clue as to why?”

  
He paused before shaking his head, hands still resting on his face. “I don't think so.”

  
Petra sighed. “Okay so, are you sick?” He shook his head. “Injured? Dehydrated? Fucking stupid?”

  
Marcus rubbed at his face again. “I mean, I skipped breakfast?” He offered, peeking through his fingers to look at Petra.

  
She raised an eyebrow. “There's no way you passed out from skipping one meal, Marcus.”

  
He shrugged a bit. “Uh, I don't think I really ate much yesterday, either?” He said unsurely, scratching at his head. “And I don't remember getting much sleep this week.”

  
“You're kidding.”

  
“I'm not.”

  
Petra shook her head. “Marcus, you're an absolute idiot,” She told him. “No wonder you fucking passed out. You're like a walking human disaster.”

  
“I just need to eat a bit,” Marcus assured her, but he made no move to get up. Petra had to assume this whole ‘I'm not taking care of myself’ thing was a lot worse than she thought.

  
“You have to do a lot more than eat,” she said, standing up. “Get up, we’re gonna play hooky and drag you down to a convenience store or something.”

  
“Can't we just go get leftovers from lunch?” Marcus asked.

  
“There's no way there's food left. If there was any, it's definitely in the trash by now,” Petra insisted, waving him off as she stood. “Besides, you're basically dying. I think you deserve more than cafeteria food.” In response, Marcus sighed and fell back onto his bed.

  
“Do we really have to go out?” He asked, squinting up at her. When she leaned down to grab his arm, he squirmed away from her, making Petra huff.

  
“Yes, we do,” she answered, gaining purchase on his arm and yanking him up the best she could. “Once we’re out of here, you can even tell me about what the fuck caused all this.”

  
When she finally tugged him up, she tried to ignore Marcus’ wince after she spoke. Just after she got him on his feet, she realized she'd left her blazer out on the roof. She'd have to go and get it later, or make someone else go and fetch it.

  
She bit down on her cheek and looked around the room. When she spotted a jacket hooked on to the edge of Marcus’ bed, she yanked it off and tugged it on. Before she grabbed his hand and tugged him out the door, she swiped a few crumpled dollars from one of the desks.

  
By the time they made it outside, Marcus was shivering and Petra was pulling him along. He still had his blazer on, but Petra couldn't be too sure of his chills were coming from the cold bite in the air or the way he was a thread away from absolute exhaustion.

  
As they weaved through the bustling rows of people, Petra shifted so Marcus was pulled closer along to her, rather than being dragged behind. She had to assume he welcomed the change, because he tucked in closer to her.

  
Briefly, Petra wondered what it'd be like if, whenever she was with Marcus, it was always like that. Sharing clothes and being close, Petra comforting him when he was a mess.

  
She valued her friendships, even when she felt her emotions clogging up her throat and making her snap at whoever was closest to her.

  
She loved Billy, she loved Lex, and, she realized in that moment, she loved Marcus too.

  
She remembered one time, Lex came stumbling into her room with a black eye, and she saw the way Billy fretted over him. She felt like she was helpless in that situation, drowning for a use. She thought she was of no help until night rolled in, and the passing hours found Lex huddled up next to her in her bed. It was a tight fit, especially when Billy jumped on top of them, whining about feeling left out.

  
She may not fret and worry, being at hand’s need, but she was there, and they knew that.

  
And if the guy that beat Lex up was in the infirmary a few days later due to an odd case of food poisoning, that was up to Lex to ponder about.

  
Petra pulled the jacket tighter around her as she looked over the passing signs. When she found something suitable, she gently maneuvered Marcus over to it’s entrance, pulling the door open and pushing Marcus in before her. There was a dull chime above them, but no one looked their way. They were in a diner, Petra knew, but it evidently wasn't much of a popular one.

  
When she saw there was no one standing at the front, she lead Marcus forwards and snagged two menus from the front, seating them herself. She slid one of the pamphlets over to Marcus as she went to count up the money she picked up.

  
When she finished, she assumed she had taken her pickings from Shabnam’s desk. There was no way Marcus had more than ten bucks at a time, if he even had that much.

  
Petra took to looking over her own menu, finding one of more less expensive items and peering over to look at Marcus.

  
He seemed to be reading it over, but she could see the ways his eyes seemed to glaze over.

  
When a waitress passed by their table, she seemed surprised to see people sitting, two teens nonetheless. She turned towards them with a smile, and only eyed Petra for a moment.

  
“What can I get you lot?” She asked, looking in between them. She had her notepad up and ready, pen hovering over the paper.

  
When Marcus didn't say anything, didn't even look up at the waitress really, Petra spoke up. “You guys have lunch still, right?” She asked. “I’ll get whatever soup and sandwich combo thing or whatever you have. He’ll get the, uh, burger and fries.”

  
The waitress nodded slowly, scribbling down their orders. “You two fine with water?” She asked, writing down a bit more when Petra nodded.

  
When Petra expected her to walk away, the waitress only tucked away her notepad and looked over at Petra. “Your friend there doesn't look too good,” she told her, eyeing Marcus. He had zoned out on the menu, but at the mention of himself, he blinked and looked between the two.

  
“Neither do you but I wasn't planning on saying anything,” Petra snapped, making the waitress scowl.

  
“Sorry for being concerned, missy.” She told her, stuffing her pen into her pocket.

  
Realizing that this was the woman who would be serving them food, Petra schooled her expression. “Look, we've just been really stressed lately,” she lied, although it really wasn't much of one anyways. “His, uh, mom passed away the other day and it's been hitting him hard.”

  
Immediately the waitress’ face fell into a pitiful expression. “Oh, darling, I'm so sorry for your loss,” she told Marcus.

  
Marcus paused and opened his mouth a bit, only to pull it shut. “It's, uh, it's alright, really,” he insisted. “We were just hoping to get a nice meal today. I, uh, have to help plan her funeral today, with my dad.”

  
The waitress smiled sadly at him and pat him on the arm. “You're a tough one, kid,” she told him. “I’ll try to get your meals out here quick.”

  
When she was out of sight, Marcus looked over at Petra. “So my mom is dead?” He asked, making her shrug.

  
“It was either that or have her spit in our food,” she reasoned.

  
“I’m pretty sure there were other ways but i’m not gonna fight you on that.” Marcus told her, pushing his forgotten menu to the edge of the table.

  
“You're probably gonna be mad at me for asking,” Petra said after a moment of silence. “But what's up with you? You've been awol since your little clique ditched school and then you pass out on the roof?”

  
Marcus chewed on his lip and looked down at the table. “It's a long story,” he told her. “I'm not really sure I can tell you.”

  
Now that stung, Petra thought.

  
“Then don't tell me,” she said, sitting back and picking her menu back up. She unfolded it and looked it over again.

  
From the corner of her eye, she saw Marcus lookup and furrow his eyebrows, but he remained silent.

  
Petra flipped the menu over to look at the back as the silence stretched on, while Marcus grabbed the salt shaker and pushed it around with his finger.

  
A cough came from the kitchen.

  
“We went to Vegas,” Marcus said quietly. “Me, Saya, Billy, Willie, and Maria. It was really sudden and kinda unplanned.

  
“We had a goal, Billy’s goal. I mean, it was Billy and I’s. I don't think anyone else knew; they kinda just thought we were on a trip. Maybe they know now, but they didn't then. Billy, he told me he-” Marcus paused, and Petra peered at him from over her menu. “He told me he- he wanted to kill his dad.”

  
Petra pulled her menu down slowly, and felt a pit in her stomach. She didn't say anything yet, and Marcus took that as a sign to continue.

  
“I found Billy before we even had planned to leave. He was covered in bruises, cuts, everything; he was a mess. He told me about his dad, and all the horrible shit he does. Told me all about what he did to him.” Marcus shook his head, hunching his shoulders down. “God, I never really met his dad but I fucking hated him after I saw Billy. I wanted to hurt the guy myself for hurting him so bad for so fucking long.

  
“Billy started telling me he was going to go down to Vegas to kill him, and that he wanted my help.” Marcus chewed at his lip. “So we went, and I fucked up. I took way too much fucking acid and I was a wreck and I let Billy down. Everyone was off doing whatever the fuck they were doing and Billy was stuck with my fucked up ass with his dad next door. So he went alone, and he could have died. But then I got over there and saw him hitting him and, and I don't really know what happened but suddenly his dad was on the ground and his head was bleeding and, god, there was so much blood and Billy was crying.”

  
Marcus finally looked up at her. “We tried our best to hide his dad, but I fucking ditched Billy because I was high and I saw some bright game and I almost got arrested. Then I went back to the hotel and found Maria but then there was Chico and suddenly I’m in a dumpster beat to hell and back. He's got a gun and he's gonna kill me but then everyone's there and Willie has the gun on him and Billy is trying to talk Chico down from killing me. He tried to make him stop even though I was a massive asshole all night but it only gets Chico to stab him.” Marcus jerked a hand up and rubbed his face. “Uh, yeah, Maria, she, she killed Chico and we booked it.”

  
He seemed to deflate after he spoke, pulling his arms up from lap to rest on table, fingers picking at some scattered salt.

  
Petra curled one of her hands, biting down so hard on the inside of her lip she thought it would bleed. Billy told her about his dad, once. It was back when he was high off his ass, said some off-handed joke that, when asked about it, waved it off and asked for the joint back. She didn't think it was her place to ever ask about it again, and she never saw him with bruises that weren't from other students, so she guessed she forgot about it.

  
Maybe that’s what Billy wanted her to do.

  
Petra let out a shaky breath and reached over to take Marcus’ hand. He looked up at her, but she didn't know what to say. This was a big thing for Marcus to admit. Hell, she was sure he should've kept his mouth shut when it came down to it, but she couldn't help but feel… included. Again, she felt a swell of emotion well up in her but she couldn't get it out right, couldn't tell him what she wanted to. So she just squeezed his hand and smiled a bit at him.

  
The waitress came back soon enough, and placed their food down without a word, but at least this time she took the menus with her.

  
They ate in silence for awhile, but Petra was just happy it wasn't awkward. There was a certain feeling to it, one that didn't make her want to retreat and hide.

  
When they finished their food and paid, Marcus was the one to stand first and take Petra’s hand to lead her out. Petra wanted to call that progress.

  
The sidewalks had calmed down drastically with the lunch hour ending, so they were able to walk side by side on their way back.

  
Petra wondered what they looked like to the people who passed by them; two teens that looked like they were playing hooky. She knew there'd be someone that would scowl at her but smile at Marcus, but she was used to it, and so we're Billy and Lex.

  
Not so long into their journey back, she felt Marcus tug her hand. She looked over at him to see him smiling. “Thanks,” he told her quietly. “For listening, for taking care of me today, for just being here.”

  
“All I did was buy you lunch,” she told him, though she knew it all ran deeper for him.

  
Marcus shook his head. “You did more than that, Petra,” He insisted. “So I mean it, thank you.”

  
Petra pursed her lips and looked away. “It's no problem, Marcus,” she said.

  
Then they were quiet again.

  
She watched as they passed by parked cars and shedding trees. At one point, they almost bumped into a mom and daughter, and then a man with his dog.

  
“Promise me you'll sleep, alright?” Petra asked when they began to near the academy, waiting for Marcus to nod.

  
“Don't worry, I'll be passing out the moment I’m in my dorm,” he joked, before his smile dulled a bit.

  
“I miss you, you know?” He told her, looking at her. “After Vegas I kinda retreated a bit, we all did. We went into our own little bubble and left you behind. I know you may not be as close with everyone else as much as Billy and I are, but if you need anything, we’ll try to be there. And if you don't want to go to them, come to me, or even Billy.” He knocked his shoulder with her’s. “Rats gotta stick together, right?”

  
Petra smiled at him. “Rats gotta stick together.” She repeated.

  
Maybe she wasn't in their little clique, but she didn't need to be.

  
At least, she reasoned, she still had her Rats, even if they hid away sometimes. They still had each other's backs, no matter what. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> petra: i miss everyone   
> marcus, delirious: this is your ticket back, babey
> 
> (this one took me longer to write and that's because there were certain points where i kinda gave up [like the waitress scene] but hey, it's the longest one yet)


	4. Billy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is really late but it's billy, baby!! 
> 
> and, uh, that season finale, amirite?

Billy felt as if his night kept switching from slow motion to a time lapse. One minute he'd be dancing around as the crowd moved at a sluggish pace around him and the next he was running his mouth to anyone he could find.

  
His whole body felt jittery, as if he downed a six pack of energy drinks. But in his drunken stupor, he decided the only best course of action was to down another shot.

  
He winced as he finished his drink and battled right back into the crowds. It was a house party, but the host was some richer King’s Dominion student that didn't hesitate to throw a blowout party in honor of nothing. The guy had invited the whole school, so Billy rounded up his friends and dragged them to some fancy looking house with pounding music.

  
He half expected to be kicked out the moment they all got there but, when no one batted an eye at their arrival, Billy was ecstatic.

  
Lex ran off fairly quick, Petra following suit. Then went Saya, then Maria, and then Willie. For a moment, Billy thought he'd get to just hang out with Marcus all night, which he would have loved, but, when he turned around, the boy was gone just like the others.

  
So, Billy begrudgingly got his own drink and made a few fake party friends while he got hammered.

  
At some point or another, some girl stumbled into him and decided the best case of action was to latch on to him, not that Billy was complaining.

  
So, fast forward, and he ditched the crowd of people he was floating between and was instead lead upstairs by a pretty brunette all while he was dazed by the fact he was apparently up to par for her.

  
He found it spectacular, really.

  
They had barely made it into the hallway, though, before Billy got yanked back and faced the dilemma of ‘fist meet face’.

  
It wasn't the most pleasant experience.

  
Then, as if a good black eye wasn't enough, the guy that almost pulled his arm off started screaming at him because, apparently, the girl had a boyfriend, and that was him.

  
Billy, of course, wasn't a homewrecker, so he decided best course of action was to try to edge away from the guy and make a break for it. But, with his luck, he only got tugged back by his shirt and was screamed at some more.

  
He briefly thought he heard a rip when he was jerked back and, if that was the case, he was going to have to lay another shirt to rest and add it to the ever growing pile of shirts that ‘got ruined for various reasons (most likely blood)’.

  
Billy wasn't rich either, and, if this kept up, he'd have to snag some shirts from someone, and he didn't exactly want to rifle through Petra’s shirts, or even just Lex’s things. He could always ask Marcus, of course, but Billy was almost positive the guy had just as little as shirts as he did.

  
Billy groaned as he got slammed up against a wall. “Aw, c’mon, man,” he grumbled, tipping his head back. “I didn't even do anything! Swear!”

  
The guy only growled more. “Shut up, punk.” He hissed, curling his fists even tighter.

  
“How about we talk this out, alright? Mono-e-mono,” Billy suggested, before he paused. “Actually not mono-e-mono because that would mean I want to fight you and I don't because, y'know, you're all big and strong and I’m- well, I’m not.”

  
Billy saw the girl roll her eyes. “Lighten up, Charlie,” she scolded, whacking the guy on the shoulder. “I swear, I never get to have fun anymore. I wasn't even gonna make out with him, anyways.” She crossed her arms. “Just let him off easy, alright?” For a moment, Billy thought he'd get out of there without a scratch, minus the black eye.

  
“Just rough him up a bit,” she suggested. “You can't get blood on the floor again, Joey would kill us.”

  
Or, not.

  
Billy swore the guy’s eyes lit up at the idea, almost akin to a kid on Christmas.

  
Just his luck, he had to run into a sadist and flirt with his girlfriend. Billy really would have been better off barking up another tree, like trying to score with Petra or something. At least then he knew he'd have only gotten off with a minor injury.

  
“Oh, boy,” the guy, Charlie apparently, grinned. He didn't look much like a Charlie, Billy thought. Maybe more of a Rick but, then again, that may just be because Charlie seemed to be too good of a name for him. Charlies should be at least a bit nice, Billy believed. Now Ricks, they could be dicks in his experience. “I cannot wait to bust your face up.”

  
Billy winced. “Just make it quick, man.”

  
A few punches later and a kick to the gut, the couple scattered as they laughed about. Yeah, laugh it up about the injured teen on the floor, real nice.

  
Billy grunted and pulled himself up, holding an arm against his stomach. “Don't throw up, don't throw up,” he mumbled to himself. Slowly, he stood up, trying to keep his grimace at bay. There was someone else down the hall, Billy realized, and it was some snickering dude. Negligently, he raised a hand and flipped him off, snickering to himself when the guy scowled.

  
Billy peeled himself off the wall and decided then and there to throw in the towel for the night. His buzz was gone and his skin was bruised so, safe to say, he was pretty done with the night. It was his idea to come out so, naturally, he just had to be the one with a sour ending.

  
At least Mr. Charlie Sadist didn't have a knife.

  
Billy hobbled back down the stairs and squinted in the dim light, trying to hunt down one of his friends. He may have been stupid enough to get close to a sadist, but he wasn't stupid enough to ditch a slightly sketchy party in the middle of the night without telling his friends.

  
He supposed it was a bit stupid of him saying he wouldn't have a ride, but he could just walk, maybe. Besides, he didn't want to ask Willie for a ride back because that would just spoil his night and use up gas.

  
Finally, he caught sight of what he thought was Petra’s hair and slid through the crowd towards her. He kinda assumed she would have been lurking around with a fresh drink, but he was proven wrong when he found her stuck in a little group of people. They were chatting a bit, but Petra just seemed to be nodding along. At her side stood Lex, who was talking excitedly, waving his hands about.

  
Billy saw him mime an explosion just as he made it to them. Petra caught sight of him fairly quickly, and raised a brow in question. Lex just kept talking.

  
“Hey, I think I’m gonna head out,” he told her, smiling apologetically. Petra gave him a slightly puzzled look.

  
“Really?” She asked. “I thought you would of been here till you got kicked out.”

  
Well, he did get kicked in one way or another.

  
“Yeah, but I’m just kinda beat, y’know? I had one drink too many and now I'm all woozy. Don't wanna pass out here, y’know?” He gave a small chuckle, glad the light was dim enough she couldn't see any damage left on him. “See you when you get back, yeah?”

  
Petra still gave him a perplexed look. “Okay,” she drawled. “I’ll go with you then. We can hang out in yours for a bit.”

  
Billy shook his head quickly, waving her suggestion off. “No, no, it's fine, Petra, really!” He insisted. “Stay here, its fine. I’ll be fine.”

  
And then cut to Petra insisting on coming and Billy insisting she really didn't need to.

  
“It's fine!” Billy stressed, again. At this point, he thought she was just insisting on coming to be stubborn.

  
Apparently Billy’s final cry caught Lex’s attention, as he downed the rest of his drink and tossed the cup aside, turning to Billy with a wide grin. “Ah, mate!” He yelled. “Lovely to see ya!” He leaned forwards and tugged Billy into a hug, making Billy wince when he squeezed a bit too hard.

  
“Yeah, man, it's me,” he told, patting his back just a moment before Lex let him go.

  
“He wants to head back,” Petra told Lex, looking up at him and ignoring Billy as he huffed.

  
“We heading out, then?” Lex questioned.

  
Billy cut in. “You guys don't need to,” he said. “I’m just gonna walk back and sleep.”

  
Petra looked like she was about to object, again, but Lex strung an arm around her shoulder and shrugged. “Well, you're a big boy, mate,” he said. “Feel free to scatter, darling.”

  
Billy grinned when Petra rolled her eyes, swatting Lex’s arm so he pulled it off of her. “In that case, I’m off.” He told them. “Make sure to keep track of the others so you can round them up and drag them back.”

  
“That'll be hard to do when you're drunk as balls,” Lex informed him with the same shit eating grin. “But sure thing, mate, see ya ‘round.” He winked. “And don't you worry, I’ll take extra care to keep Marcus in tact.”

  
With Lex settled, Billy settled on giving him a small smile and looked over at Petra. She didn't look to happy. “Just be safe,” she told him. Billy doubted he'd get in trouble on his way back, but he saw her point. He supposed he was less aggressive than someone like Lex or Saya; he didn't even really have some ‘chosen’ weapon like they did. Saying all he did was talk in the little fight he got into a minute ago, was probably a bit telling.

  
“I’ll try,” he settled for saying.

  
Somehow, he managed to get away from the two and was out the door. He knew for a fact he was out past the whole city curfew thing, but he doubted a cop would care enough to ride his ass and haul him to his mom, even though that would be the wrong place to bring him. Nonetheless, he kept an eye peeled and made a quick journey back to the academy.

  
When he found his way to the dorms, he thanked his cards for turning up lucky just enough that Lin or one of the monks hadn't caught him.

  
He may have gotten a nice collection of bruises tonight, but he didn't get a thorough ass beating for being out past curfew either so he'd call that a win.

  
Billy pushed open his door, letting it shut behind him, and let out a sigh as he fell back on his bed. In his moment of bliss from being on a mattress rather than on his feet, he was real happy he wasn't stuck with a roommate like Marcus was. If he had to share a tiny room with some other dude he probably didn't like for a whole year, he’d hang in his friend’s rooms and on the roof just as much as Marcus did.

  
When a moment passed, Billy sighed again, deciding it'd be best to get it over with and check out the damage. He rolled on to his back and reached a hand down to hook the hem of his shirt. He dragged it up and winced when he saw the dark, mixed colors already blotted on his skin. It wasn't the worse he had faced, but it never got any better.

  
Curiously, he poked at the dark mess and hissed when pain erupted from the spot. Billy deduced it’d be around for awhile, at least.

  
He slowly sat up on his arm and prodded at his face, feeling around on his cheek and eye. He assumed he'd probably find his cheek discolored and a pretty shiner on his eye in the morning. He fell back and groaned loudly.

  
He really just wanted a drink tonight, that was all he really wanted, besides hanging out with his friends for awhile. He guessed he got a bit ahead of himself thinking he could score _and_ get drunk off his ass.

  
Billy rubbed at his jaw and tried to ignore the dull throbbing that pulsed along his injuries.

  
He knew Petra would ask about them eventually, and that Lex would ask just as quick. Not to mention Marcus. He'd get one look at Billy and freak the fuck out.

  
In some way, Billy found it a bit endearing. Yeah, he was beat up and would be in pain for a few days, but some part of his brain found enjoyment in the fact Marcus cared that much.

  
Lex typically just got upset and tried his best to tend to Billy while Petra got back at the one who hurt him in the first place, thought that part didn't happen as often, saying Billy usually didn't know who did it, example ‘A’ being just shy of an hour and a half ago.

  
While he knew the guy’s name, he was just some faceless jerk that roamed around San Francisco.

  
Saya would be pissed, he knew. She fell somewhere in between Lex and Petra, where she cared enough to voice it but wouldn't always go off and try to maintain Billy’s honor.

  
He kinda doubted Maria and Willie would care as much. It was a sad thought but he didn't think he was too close to them, nor as much as they were with their little quartet of them, Saya, and Marcus. Maybe they'd give a shit, but they wouldn't give one for long.

  
Billy’s train of thought trailed back to Marcus. He hated to admit it, but he was a bit attached the the guy. When he first caught wind of the party, his first thought was to hunt down Marcus. His second thought was to make it a night with just the Rats, but then Marcus insisted on bringing everyone else and Billy caved with not much fight.

  
He was a sucker for Marcus, he'd admit that.

  
There was a tiny section of his brain that had an explanation for that, but he didn't think he was in the right state to ponder that.

  
Besides, there was Lex.

  
He remembered he was talking to Petra up on the roof the week before as they lounged about, sharing a pack of cigarettes. She was talking about some assignment they were given when the roof door slammed open. The air of calm was immediately drowned in the sound of Lex’s laugh, followed by a less boisterous one from Marcus.

  
Petra had stopped talking when they showed up, the two making their way over to them slowly. She had a thoughtful look on her face for a moment. Then, she turned to Billy and said, “Lex has a thing for Marcus.”

  
He hadn't been surprised, but he also had been.

  
He asked her what she meant, and she told him all about how Lex acted with him; all soft and excited. She called it a puppy crush, or idolization, but they both knew Lex was into Marcus just as someone was normally. He wanted to fuck Marcus just as bad as he wanted to just hold his hand.

  
But, according to Petra, Marcus had no clue.

  
Billy kinda hated the fact some part of him relaxed when he heard that.

  
He supposed Lex’s crush explained a lot when it came down to it; the brit rushing off at any moment when Marcus invited him somewhere, and how he got even more excited when he showed up.

  
Billy wondered how he hadn't seen it.

  
Well, he knew why, just, he wasn't ready yet.

  
Billy shifted up and pulled his pillow under his head, even though he had no intent of falling asleep. Even if he did, he knew he should at least change first. Granted, he didn't exactly want to get up.

  
Instead, he reached up to the shelf above his bed and patted around for a cd. When he came up with nothing, he scowled and fell back down.

  
Apparently lending your friends your cds leaves you with nothing, he realized.

  
Billy began to debate whether he should actually hit the hay when his door opened slowly. He perked up and looked over, half-expecting a monk to drag him down to hell.

  
It was a pleasant surprise when he found Marcus standing in his doorway.

  
Billy took a look at him, finding Marcus’ eyes unfocused as he leaned up against the doorway.

  
Marcus smiled at him, tipping his head against the wall. “Hi,” he greeted, acknowledgement slurring together.

  
Billy nodded a bit, a teasing smile growing on his lips. “Ah, so you're hammered, huh?” He asked as he placed his hands on his stomach, watching as Marcus stepped the rest of the way in and shut the door, though he assumed a similar position as he had before. “Man, maybe I should hunt down some booze and join you. Maybe throw in a joint to get a lead.”

  
Marcus only kept on smiling before he pulled himself up suddenly, stumbling over to Billy. He flopped down on top of him, thoroughly knocking the breath out of the green haired boy. He wheezed and patted Marcus on the shoulder. “Or, not.”

  
He felt Marcus sigh and watched as his eyes slipped shut. “Aw, bud, don't fall asleep and leave me like that,” he joked. “Man, everyone just uses me for my bed, huh? What happened to my dashing looks? I thought the punk look was in by now.”

  
Slowly, Marcus peeled an eye open and looked up at Billy. A beat passed before he spoke, “You're pretty.”

  
Billy paused, blinked, and then flushed. “Oh, uh, thanks?” He said unsurely. “You're not half bad yourself, bud.”

  
In response, Marcus dropped his head back down and knocked into Billy’s bruise. He bit back a hiss but couldn't hide the slight jarr in his breath. He thought Marcus would pop up and freak, but he didn't even react.

  
For a moment, he thought he actually fell asleep. But, upon further inspection, he found Marcus’ eyes still open, but staring off at a point in the other end of the room.

  
Billy was about to ask him what was up when he spoke. “You ever drink so much it feels kinda like you're floating?” He asked, making Billy confused.

  
“Uh, no,” he answered. “Normally I just go from sane to black out and then I feel like trash.” He paused. “Don't tell me you got drugged.”

  
Marcus shook his head. “Nah,” he said. “I just think I’m at a weird point between buzzed and drunk. Like when you're still thinking things through but you also want to break into a house for fun.”

  
Billy found the thought kinda weird.

  
“Did you walk back from the party?” Billy asked instead of pointing out Marcus’ state.

  
Again, Marcus shook his head. “Lex spilled that you jumped train to Saya and then Saya told Willie and he rounded everyone up to head back.”

  
That made sense, Billy supposed. He probably should have told Lex and Petra to keep their mouths shut.

  
“Everyone headed back to their dorms but I wanted to see you first,” Marcus continued, eyes dropping shut. “I was worried you were mad at us, or you got hurt.” He explained, voice still holding its slur but coming out slightly softer than Billy expected.

  
“Really?” Billy asked, feeling a bit guilty at the fact he was, in fact, injured.

  
Marcus nodded, humming. “Yeah, I mean, you were the one to arrange going to the party so it was a kinda weird when you dipped out on your own.” He looked up at Billy, gaze curious. “You're not hurt, are you? Or mad at us?”

  
Billy shook his head quickly. “No, no, I’m not mad at you. What would I even be mad at you for?”

  
“I don't know, but it was one of the first things I thought of,” the other said. “You didn't answer the other one though.”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“I asked if you were hurt.”

  
Billy paused. “I’m not,” he lied.

  
There was silence from Marcus.

  
“Jackshit,” he accused, sitting up. “You're not slick, you winced when I jumped on you.”

  
“It's natural to flinch when people fling themselves at you,” Billy insisted, but Marcus didn't let up.

  
“I said wince, not flinch.”

  
“Shit.”

  
Marcus raised an eyebrow. “You gave up easy.”

  
Billy groaned. “It's not a big deal, Marcus.” He insisted, but Marcus only furrowed his brows and looked down at him.

  
“It is if you're hurt or bleeding or something,” he told him and, before Billy could protest, hooked a finger under the other’s shirt and yanked it up. A frown grew on his face when he saw the blooming bruise on Billy’s side. When he looked up again, he paused.

  
“Your face is fucked up too,” he stated, making Billy realize he hadn't even commented on his face when he came in earlier. Maybe he as a bit more out of it than he thought. “Did you get beat up or something?”

  
Billy sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “Tried to hook up with a girl, girl had boyfriend, boyfriend likes to punch,” he explained vaguely.

  
There was a pause from Marcus, and, for a moment, Billy was concerned he was pissed. But, instead, he leaned forwards and reached out with his hand. He gently traced the edge of Billy’s jaw where his skin was already blotted purple.

  
Billy had to admit, he froze up a bit. He'd expected his friend to yell about how much the guy was a dick, not caress his face.

  
Not that he hated it.

  
He was so busy focusing on Marcus’ intent gaze on his jaw, he hadn't realized his other hand had drifted to the bruise on his side, still exposed from when Marcus pulled his shirt up.

  
Marcus’ hands were cold, Billy realized, and it sent a chill down his spine, making his hair raise up on end. Even when he dropped his hand situated on his jaw, his thumb rubbed at the battered skin on Billy’s torso.

  
It felt intimate, Billy thought, and he wasn't sure what was happening, really.

  
But that made sense, really, because, if he knew what was happening, he still wouldn't have guessed Marcus would kiss him.

  
Truthfully, he never would have foreseen Marcus kissing him, but Billy supposed that his ‘pushing his thoughts’ aside strategy was to blame.

  
Something clicked in Billy's head, and he realized what the thought gnawing at the back of his head was.

  
He liked Marcus.

  
Against the boy in questions’ lips, Billy let out a soft ‘oh’.

  
Then it hit him again that Marcus was kissing him, and _holy shit_ did he want to reciprocate so badly that he found himself kissing him back.

  
Billy really didn't know what he was doing in that moment. For starters, the whole almost scoring that night thing was a fluke, in his opinion at least, and he'd never been with a guy before; he hadn't even known he'd been at least interested in Marcus until he kissed him.

  
Marcus cupped his jaw properly and leaned closer to him, moving so Billy was caged in between his legs. When he shifted, Billy jerked his hands up to grab on to Marcus, placing a hand at the base of his neck.

  
God, Billy really didn't know why he was doing this. He liked Marcus, he knew that, but so did Lex and, fuck, he didn't want to hurt him. Lex was his best friend, and there was no way in hell he wanted to break his heart by hooking up with Marcus.

  
But at the same time, here he was, liplocked with him and not finding the resolve to stop himself.

  
He hated himself, just a bit.

  
Okay, a lot.

  
He curled his fingers into the hair based at the nape of Marcus’ neck, his other hand finding purchase on his hip. He could live with this, maybe, the guilt of indirectly backstabbing his friend. Maybe Lex wouldn't care, maybe he'd just move to hitting on the first person he saw next.

  
But Lex wasn't really like that, was he?

  
Billy snapped his eyes open and scrambled backwards, pushing Marcus away from him. Marcus fell back to the foot of the bed, blinking dazedly and slowly raising a hand to wipe the spit from his lips.

  
Billy shook his head, grabbing at his hair. God, he was a shit friend, such a _fucking_ shit friend; kissing the one guy his best friend was into.

  
“No, no, no” he mumbled, clenching his eyes shut. “Fuck, I’m so stupid.”

  
Petra was going to kill him, and Lex was gonna be so upset. He'd lose his friends over this, he could tell, and then Marcus would probably just get all awkward and drift off back to Willie and all them and then—

  
Then Billy would be all alone.

  
Of course he would be.

  
The bed creaked, and Billy felt the warmth in front of him return. He felt hands gently take his, sliding them out of his hair, a few green strands coming with them, no doubt. When his hands were lowered to his lap, the pair of hands moved to hold his face, and he slowly opened his eyes.

  
Marcus sat in front of him, lips red, cheeks flushed, and concern radiating off of him. He didn't say anything, not yet, but he kept his hands on Billy’s face. He was sat on his knees, leaning forwards just enough to get into Billy’s space, and his sleeves were messed up, one rolled up to his forearm and the other falling down to his wrist.

  
Billy thought he looked nice.

  
Marcus leaned back finally, hands sliding to cup his jaw. There was a beat of silence.

  
“What was that?”

  
Billy clenched his jaw once, twice, before he spoke. “I mean, what is anything?” He asked nervously, looking away from Marcus to watch his mirror.

  
When he first made it to King’s Dominion, he'd been worried. He thought he'd had to have take some sort of precaution in case someone broke into his room to kill him, but was pleasantly surprised to find his bed already angled to the door. Sitting up, he had a clear view, and he preferred that.

  
So, instead of doing some fancy mirror tricks, he shoved a mirror up against the wall and only discovered until later that it only gave clear view to his bed. He hadn't minded it any attention, not until now.

  
He could see his face staring back at him, cheeks rosy from his night of drinking and hair ruined from trying to tear it out. He was pressed up against his headboard, and the flannel he nearly ripped on his way out of his dorm earlier was crumbled up. In his haste, he'd dragged his shirt up on his side, and he could see the edge of a blooming bruise.

  
He could see Marcus still looking down at him, and he hesitantly looked back, gnawing at inside of his lip. “I dunno,” he amended.

  
He wasn't sure how long he could last under Marcus’ concerned gaze.

  
“Not that I’ve kissed many people,” Marcus started, slowly. “But none of them have rushed away from me like I’m toxic.”

  
Billy shook his head. “No, no! It's not you, it—” he paused. “Well it's me, but now it feels weird using that phrase. It sounds like I’m being broken up with by my high school sweetheart who's been cheating on me all this time.” He chuckled a bit before wincing. “Oh, uh, poor timing, huh?”

  
“Billy,”

  
“Right.”

  
Marcus pulled his hands from Billy’s face, and Billy regretted making everything weird. But then Marcus grabbed his hand and he was confused. “Do you like me?”

  
Billy blinked and motioned wildly with his free hand, “I mean, ‘course I do! Rats stick together and all,” he said in false enthusiasm, fumbling for words. “I mean, uh,” he pushed, raising a fist in triumph. “Best friends!”

  
Marcus persisted, gaze focused and only on the other boy, “Billy,” he said. “You know what I mean.”

  
“I definitely don't know what you mean,” Billy lied, awkwardly pressing his lips together. “Might need to explain it or something. But then again, there's a few screws loose up in here,” he gestured to his head in a weak gesture of escape. “So I mean, might just go out one ear and all.”

  
Marcus gave him a look of askance.

  
“Okay, maybe a bit,” Billy admitted. “But, uh, I didn't know till’ now when you, y’know, kissed me and all.”

  
Billy watched as Marcus tilted his head in the slightest, watching him. He didn't speak for a second. “Okay,” he said finally. “Then why did you jump away?”

  
Oh god, Billy thought.

  
“It's just…” he trailed off.

  
He couldn't tell him about Lex, Billy realized. That'd be a low blow, even if he didn't mean it in spite.

  
So instead, he was floundering, mouth opening and closing like a dying fish as he struggled to find an answer. He wanted to wave it off with some dumb excuse, like something about how if he needed to re-dye his hair or something, not that if kept kissing him he'd ruin one of his best friendships.

  
“Nevermind, you don't have to tell me, it's fine.” Marcus cut in after watching him struggle. Billy almost sighed relief.

  
“But I like you too.”

  
Oh, Billy thought.

  
“You do?” Billy asked, before sitting up a bit. “You do! Wait, you do?” He furrowed his eyebrows. “Since when?”

  
Initially, he kinda wished Marcus had just kissed him out of being drunk and horny, but now he felt a bit conflicted.

  
Marcus shrugged. “Don't know, just know I do.” He said, vaguely. Then, he suddenly changed gears. “Look, I get it if you want to forget this whole thing happened. But, I’d kinda like if that wasn't what we did.”

  
Billy wanted to fucking die a bit.

  
On one hand, he really didn't want to hurt Lex. But, on the other, he didn't feel opposed to pouncing at the chance to kiss Marcus again. Or more.

  
On one hand, he’d hurt Lex and, on the other, he’d hurt Marcus.

  
Either Billy felt guilty or Billy felt guilty.

  
“I…” he trailed off.

  
Petra would hate him, and Lex would hate him, but if he waved off Marcus, Saya would kill him and so would Maria and Willie.

  
Billy felt his heart pound in his chest.

  
He shut his mouth.

  
He kissed Marcus again.

  
Billy grabbed his face and pulled him down, pressing his lips to his swiftly. Marcus almost fell on top of Billy in the rush, but he kissed him back.

  
Billy had tugged them close together, and when he pulled away, he felt Marcus’ breath against his cheek. “I don't know what I want,” he confessed, watching Marcus nod. “But I wouldn't hate it if we made out for a bit.”

  
He saw Marcus grin a bit. “No handjobs?”

  
Billy paused. “Depends,” he answered. “You willing to give me my cds back?”

  
“No way,” Marcus told him, laughing a bit. “You've got some good shit on there.”

  
“Guess that means I’ve just gotta visit you more to use them, then,” Billy told him, smiling.

  
Billy knew this whole bubble of euphoria would be burst sooner than later. He had to talk to Lex, no matter his decision, and, when he did, he just hoped nothing would end with another bruised rib.

  
But, at least, he got to kiss Marcus for just a bit longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> marcus @ billy: <3  
> billy: *panic* 
> 
> this chapter took a long time to write because i never write any sort of non-platonic relationships anymore but it was fun to dip back into it (also someone commented asking for billy's chapter so shoutout to them for indirectly making me finish). if you can't tell, the whole billy/marcus (implied) tag is void because dudes kissed so now it's just billy/marcus. 
> 
> to finish this off, how would you lot feel if i didn't make a maria chapter and just cut to lex?
> 
> i'm not too sure i could nail her character right and i don't want to fuck up and not write out marcus' reactions correctly. she would still be included in the end chapter most likely, though. 
> 
> okay, see ya next time <3


	5. Lex

Lex never foresaw attending an academy for assassins in his future, way back when he was a lad running around with kids his age. But who would? Most grew up, got dead end jobs, then fell into a loveless marriage with a few fucked up kids. His own father was left alone with three kids, and they were all fuck ups in their own way, and was stuck dealing with storage crates for the rest of his life.

  
Lex never wanted that life, but he settled with the idea when he saw the way his dad just barely made it to pay the bills. His brothers hadn't tampered with anything that week, and Lex supposed that was one of his dad’s best weeks in awhile.

  
When he was younger, just a few years before he skipped town and made a dash for San Francisco, abandoning the streets he once knew, Lex had a crush, a little bit of puppy love. There was some girl down the street from him, just as poor as he was, but her smile was so dazzling, everyone seemed to forget her family could barely scrape by each week. Lex fell for her little glamor, and followed her about like a duckling. She found it amusing, he supposed, and she never shooed him away. Lex had taken it in his stride, but it all fell apart on a summer evening when his brothers caught him staring at her wistfully when she was making her way home.

  
They teased him about it endlessly, and constantly threatened to tell her about his little crush themselves unless he did this and that for them. But he didn't care all too much, because in his little child like brain, he thought he wanted to spend his life with her, even if they were both dead broke and wouldn't be able to make a dime. He'd heard stories about shit like that, loving someone being the only thing to matter, even if the world was falling apart around you.

  
He rather liked the idea, really.

  
His little deal with his brothers only lasted a small while before they gave up and spilled to her. Lex hadn't expected much, but he was still heartbroken when she ignored him, and ran away whenever he got near her. The first time he saw that disgust in her eyes, he felt his heart break a bit, and the first time she ran as fast as she could away from him, he no longer believed in those love stories.

  
He'd been mad at his brothers for ages, but he got over it eventually.

  
He always did, ‘too forgiving’ his father said.

  
A few years after that, just before things really fell apart, he’d gotten another hopeless crush. Some kid he'd ran into at a shop, some kid who'd bought him a soda just because he could.

  
The kid wasn't poor like he was, and it dazzled Lex.

  
Later, when he was older, he joked that he was a gold digger from the start.

  
So, Lex was back at square one, running in circles to be around his little crush. He'd fight tooth and nail just to see them for a bit in the evening.

  
Lex found it amazing, he really did.

  
But he supposed there was a downside for everything because the kid was a boy.

  
He'd never been told wrong from right when it came to who you liked. He thought nothing of his infatuation, not until he grew a pair and told the kid he liked him.

  
Just like before, he turned heel and ran.

  
Lex supposed love wasn't all too great anyways.

  
His dad loved him, he knew, but it ended about there. His mother had left them, his brothers only used him for stealing shit, and the two crushes he had ended in Lex losing a friend and left with a cracked heart.

  
At least he had someone in his corner.

  
Until he didn't.

  
So he booked it to San Francisco because he heard it was used to the homeless, and anywhere away from his brothers was better than being stuck with them.

  
He still wasn't sure how he managed it, but he did, and he thanked his luck when he could.

  
He made it into King’s Dominion, somehow, after weeks on the streets, and then he was beat up on his first day.

  
It wasn't half bad, as long as you exclude the black eye.

  
He made a few friends, Billy and Petra, and, yeah, he was at the bottom of the food chain, but it was the best he'd had in awhile.

  
He'd settled into his spot at the academy, and he grew a thicker skin than he had before. He protected his friends and his honor and he got the nasty habits of drinking and smoking but he didn't hate it.

  
For his birthday, Billy and Petra broke out a fresh bottle of cheap vodka and they all drunk themselves into unconsciousness. He didn't get any presents and he woke up with a raging hangover, but that really didn't matter to him in the end. Because that night, for the first time in awhile, he felt like he had a family again.

  
He had a feeling like that again when he met Marcus.

  
He remembered how Billy came bounding on to the roof, arm stuck in a defaced cast and struggling to hold his skateboard, with the new guy trailing behind him. He'd been sharing a cigarette with Petra at the time and hadn't minded him much attention. But then Billy decided to introduce them all and he had to step up and talk to the guy.

  
He hadn't always liked Marcus, not really. At first he’d seen him as some sort of...threat. Here comes this new guy that managed to weasel his way into the heart of Billy with just a little look, and Lex had to actually put in some effort when he met the green haired little psycho. Marcus had managed to make Billy smile in an instant, and even Petra didn't seem opposed to him.

  
He thought he'd hate him, but then he spoke to him and his resolve came crumbling down.

  
Marcus wasn't a bad guy, not really. He went through some shit but he was still standing, and Lex admired that. He admired the way he kept kicking even when life tried to shove him under in the kiddie pool. He admired how he made Billy smile. He admired how he seemed to make people gravitate towards him with ease. He even admired the way he picked a fucking lock.

  
He just _admired_ him.

  
Lex wasn't exactly sure when there was that switch, where he went from seeing Marcus as a new thorn in his side to wanting to jump his bones in one of the planter boxes, but it was here now and he had to accept it. He had to accept that, while he wanted to drag Marcus down with him, he couldn't have that.

  
Because Marcus didn't see him like that, and he was already so obviously head over heels for the lapdog of Lin.

  
So he took what he got and if that was kissing Marcus, just once, on the roof before class when he was sure the boy couldn't understand a word Lex said, he was fine with it.

  
Lex sighed and rubbed his face, shoving the cafeteria door open with his shoulder. He didn't need to linger on the thought of Marcus, especially when he had to sit through a lunch block with him. So he shook it off, loosened his tie, and went through the lunch cue, only trying to flirt his way to seconds with the lunch ladies once, well twice. He knew he wouldn't have eaten the extra food anyways, no one else would either, but managing to finagle extras was something he was always up to brag about.

  
Of course, one time Petra tried to stab him with her fork before he even got to open his mouth.

  
A fond memory, that is.

  
He haphazardly dropped down into his seat, slamming his tray down and almost rocking Billy’s drink over. When Petra gave him an unamused look, he matched it with a grin.

  
“Well, well, well,” he started, pushing his tray forwards and putting his elbows up on the table. “The Rat Pack meets again, devious planning to unfold. I say we color bomb the legacies again.”

  
Billy, from beside him, let out a snort, though he didn't look up from trying to balance Marcus and his’ cutlery together. Every now and then, Petra would glance at Billy’s little project, so used to his antics she only shook the table twice.

  
While Billy was still full of energy, Petra was on an unenthusiastic run for the day, apparently.

  
Maybe he should try to steal an extra pudding for her, Lex thought.

  
Marcus was a whole other story. He hadn't even bothered to look away from the stack of forks when Lex had made his way over, like he usually did, and flinched when he slammed him tray down. Now though, he was blinking confusedly, rubbing at his eyes.

  
“You do that again and you lose your mail job,” Petra told him, frowning as she poked at her food, a pea rolling off her tray and on to the floor. “Besides, we don't have any color packs left. You used them all up.”

  
Lex groaned, dropping his head back. “What a shame,” he said. “I would had loved to cover those smug bastards in paint again.”

  
Billy looked up at him with a grin. “Kinky,” he quipped.

  
Lex took his comment in his stride. “I would love to do all sorts of kinky things to those bastards,” he said. “Maybe try out some bondage and humiliation out in the hall.”

  
This time around when Billy laughed, he looked up. In his distraction, Petra leaned forwards and tipped over his structure of knives and spoons. At the sound of cutlery hitting the table, Billy widened his eyes and gasped comically.

  
“No!” He yelped, grabbing at a spoon. “My life's work, destroyed in a minute.” He looked up and pouted at Petra. “You're out of my will, Yolga.”

  
“You're broke, Bennett, what would you have left me anyways?” She asked, the corner of her lip twitching up.

  
Billy huffed. “My love and admiration,” He told her.

  
Petra looked at him, unimpressed, placing a hand over her heart. “Oh no,” she deadpanned. “What ever will I do?”

  
Billy threw his spoon down on to the table, the silver looking thing bouncing off and hitting Marcus in the nose. “Joy killer.”

  
“Don't pull Marcus into this, he's just an innocent little lad,” Lex accused, grinning and leaning over to grab the spoon, tossing it back at Billy.

  
Marcus blinked again, looking between the three. After a moment, he spoke, “Divorce kills, dad.”

  
Billy hit the spoon out of the air before it could hit him, grabbing a fork off the table to point at Marcus. “Don't talk back to me son, I’ll pull your goddamn trust fund.”

  
“You mean your trust fund of love and admiration?” Petra questioned, ducking when he threw the fork at her. It sailed over her head and nailed some guy in the shoulder.

  
Billy scrambled up and grinned sheepishly as the guy cried out. “Sorry, man!” He yelled, waving. “I was trying to kill my wife but you got caught in the crossfire. Get a tetanus shot!”

  
When he fell back into his seat, Lex was snickering and Marcus had a grin on his lips. Petra, on the other hand, stared him down for a second, to which Billy kept his sheepish grin.

  
“I’m filing for divorce,” she finally said.

  
“Well fuck you too.”

  
“You won't be once I get the divorce papers in.”

  
When the two had finally calmed down, Lex spared Marcus a glance. While he wasn't zoning out on a stack of old forks, he didn't seem to be all there.

  
Naturally, Lex hit him in the forehead with a pea.

  
Marcus flinched back, rubbing at his forehead as he looked over at Lex.

  
Lex lazily pointed his spoon, previously a catapult, at him. “Check, check,” he said. “Is your brain on, love? You missed your parents’ divorce.”

  
Marcus took a second before he waved him off, moving to pick up his fork, only to pause when he realized Billy still had it. “Just had to pull an all nighter last night, had a poisons essay due today. It was all about our favorite poison and how to use it right, or something.”

  
“You actually did that crap?” Billy asked, scutching up his nose.

  
“Aren't you failing poisons?”

  
“Fuck off.”

  
The bell above them shrilled, making Petra shove her tray at Billy and stand up. She grabbed her things and stalked off without a word, making Lex snort.

  
“Well isn't she a bundle a’ joy today, ay?” He asked, rolling his eyes as he, too, stood. He saw Marcus shrug, but he didn't bother to say anything. With a half assed fist bump with Billy, he shuffled away to his next class.

  
Billy looked confused for a second, but then he shook it off, grinned at Lex, and bounced away like the crazy shit he was.

  
Lex tried to ignore the worry that gnawed at him.

  
**____**

 

Even though everyone hated class and would rather gouge out their eyes than listen to the infamous Scorpio Slasher go on and on about some form of killing, Marcus always seemed to be checked in and listening, at least mostly.

  
So let it be a shock when Lex spared himself a moment to calm his urge to snap his own neck to get out of class and found Marcus staring off at the board, arms crossed over his chest and slouched in his chair. His eyes looked a bit droopy, and there was little tension in his posture, abnormal to Marcus’ usual stance. In total, his eyes were glazed over and Marcus was checked out for the evening.

  
Lex gave the scene a quizzical look, peering at the other students around him. No one else seemed to notice Marcus’ mental absence, a good thing seeing no one was looking to knock out his chair or send a few ruler snaps his way.

  
Of course, Lex was in no position to kick some sense into the other by knocking into the back of his chair or tweaking his arm. He was stationed on the other half of the class, next to some knowitall who could suck his dick.

  
Not that he hadn't of course.

  
Marcus, on the other hand, had an empty seat next to him, with no partner to (potentially) watch his back for the period. Lex could remember someone sitting there once upon a time, but the kid either fell ill or fell down two flights of stairs.

  
Lex curled a finger around his tie as he looked away from Marcus, pulling it taut as he scrounged for a solution. He could toss something at him, try to jostle him awake. But, if he missed and whatever he threw slammed into the floor, Marcus would probably be screwed anyways.

  
Lex liked to think he took things for the team.

  
He leaned forwards and roughly tapped the shoulder of the kid in front of him. The kid turned and scowled at him. Lex, on the other hand, beamed at him with a sharp grin.

  
“Ay mate, mind if I borrow your book for a second?” He asked. “Won't be very long, but need to check a thing or two and my scrambled little brit brain left my things in my dorm. Don't wanna get a ruler to the wrist, yeah?”

  
The kid seemed to toss the idea around for a moment before turning in his seat and wordlessly passing the book over, not bothering to say anything. Lex grinned in thanks, even if the guy couldn't see, and promptly dropped the book straight to the floor. He saw Marcus flinch, now alert, from the corner of his eye.

  
From the front of the class, the Scorpio Slasher turned slowly. His eyes locked on to Lex swiftly, and a dark look passed over his face. “Something to share, Miller?”

  
Lex kept on grinning, even though he wanted to curl up and shoot his own brains out rather than have a conversation with the deranged murderer. “Nah, I’m all peachy over here,” he told him, leaning back in his chair. “Just dropped my book, Sagittarius Killer.”

  
The man scowled; Lex didn't doubt he had a future of even more wrinkles coming quick. “Pick up your goddamn book before I go over there and pick apart your organs.”

  
Lex smiled. “Always a pleasant time with you,” he said, leaning down to snatch the book off the floor. With it back in his grasp, he snapped it open and flicked through its pages, humming a tune as he heard the man grumble to himself.

  
The guy in front of him turned around and snatched the book from his hands. With a dashing smile, Lex wondered if he could offer up a blowjob or two so he didn't get his teeth knocked out.

  
When class got out, Marcus caught up to Lex with a sheepish smile.

  
“Hey,” he breathed, clutching the strap of his backpack tightly. He seemed to have pulled his bag on in a rush, with one strap on and the other off his shoulder, his blazer scrunched up underneath it. “Uh, thanks for that; kinda saved my ass.”

  
Lex threw his arm around Marcus’ shoulder, tugging him in close. “Ah, it was nothing, love,” he reassured. “Don't need our resident psycho killer to mess up your pretty face, now do we?”

  
Marcus raised a brow. “Pretty face?” He inquired.

  
Lex only grinned. “Well, don't they say scars make a man more attractive?” He questioned. “Or maybe that's just me.” Marcus huffed out a laugh.

  
“Seriously, man,” he insisted. “Thanks.”

  
Lex’s smile dimmed, and he curled his lips for a moment. “It's really no problem, Marcus,” he told him, running a thumb over Marcus’ collar bone through his buttoned up shirt.

  
Call uniforms idiotic, but Marcus looked damn good in one, Lex thought.

  
Lex plowed on. “What's up with you anyways?” He pressed, pulling Marcus out of the way of another student. “You were out of it at lunch yesterday and now today you're all checked out for vacation in class.”

  
Marcus chewed at his lip. “It's nothing, man, really,” he told him. “Just a bit tired, alright?” He cracked a smile. “Spent too long debating the purpose of the universe and our existence last night.”

  
Lex called bullshit, but he didn't feel like picking at a wound in the middle of the hallway. “Well it seems my purpose is getting my friends out of sticky situations through stealing and bribery of blowjobs,” he joked. “Speaking of, I’ve got a debt to pay.”

  
Lex reluctantly pulled his arm from Marcus’ shoulder and turned on his heel to face him. “I bid thee adieu, my sweet love,” he said, grabbing Marcus’ hand. “Till morrow’.”

  
Marcus chuckled, turning his hand around to give Lex’s a squeeze. “Yeah, yeah, see you whenever,” he told him. “Go suck the life out of your debt while I go wallow in despair with Petra, Billy, and a pack of cigarettes.”

  
When Lex punched him in the shoulder and waltzed off, a part of him wished he could hold Marcus close just a bit longer.

  
**____**

  
Something else Marcus was good at, was at least keeping his ground in a fight, most of the time. He had so little training, he might as well have none. Faced in a fight? And he was screwed to hell and back.

  
But, in some odd way, Marcus always scuffed his way through. He made up his shit as he went along and slipped through calloused hands and managed to sweep out legs, on a good day.

  
Marcus wasn't much of a fighter anyways, though. He wouldn't back down, of course, but he wasn’t exactly the type to have a bloodlust that got contained through a brawl.

  
He'd fight, but only when he saw fit, which was basically every time.

  
In fact, Lex was pretty sure he had enough days between his last fight and the present that they could start keeping one of those “how many days since something happened” boards.

  
But then Lex watched as Marcus got a fist to the face and didn't do more than cup his jaw and stumble back. There was no face clouded with anger, no curling of fists, not even a small taunt.

  
He just stood there.

  
The guy growled, seeming to be just as confused as Lex was with the lack of reaction. He lurched forwards and landed a hard punch to Marcus’ gut. Marcus huffed out a breath and stumbled back up against the wall. He looked up at the guy and blinked hard, as if trying to wake himself. But he didn't get a chance to snap back, as the guy was in front of him and going at it with his fists.

  
Lex dropped his bag in a flurry, shouting a sharp ‘hey’ and rushing forwards to rip the guy off Marcus. He dug his fingers into his arms and wrenched him back, at a cost however. The guy reeled back and threw a wild punch in Lex’s direction, crashing into Lex’s face. Marcus let out a low groan when he was let loose and Lex tumbled back, pressing his fingers to his nose, coming back stained with red. With a scowl, Lex wiped at his nose with the back of his hand.

  
Lex wasn't sure who ran at who first, but somehow he was fighting Marcus’ fight, fists flying in a flurry and blood dripping from his nose and on to his shirt. He couldn't tell where he landed on the guy with each hit he gave, he just hoped it hurt.

  
It was only when he could taste the sharp tang of iron in his mouth that someone tore him off the guy. He snapped his head back and almost pushed Billy off him in his rush of adrenaline.

  
Billy held on to him tightly, staggering back as he tried to guide Lex away. Lex thought he murmured something about calming down, but he was too busy trying to come back to himself to really care. It wasn't until they were out of the hall that Lex really started to pay attention.

  
He clenched his fists, wincing when there was a throbbing pain in each of his fingers. There was an absence on one of his finger too, and, when he peered down, he caught sight of a ring once on his finger missing. There was also the blossoming of purple along his knuckles, and he tried to ignore the way the back of his hand was stained with his own blood.

  
He sniffed, twitching his nose with a hope it wasn’t broken, and looked back down at Billy. He looked upset, scared, as he looked him over, and Lex realized he hadn't picked a fight like that in awhile. He supposed Billy must have gotten used to the calm and lack of bloodlust, but this fight had been like a slap.

  
He watched as Billy’s throat bobbed and he looked up to look at Lex’s face. Cautiously, he lifted a hand from where it was dug into Lex’s arm and slowly prodded at Lex’s nose. His nose, Lex realized, hurt just as much as his hands.

  
Billy winced and bit the inside of cheek, pulling his hand away and wiping it on the side of his blazer.

  
Lex would wash it for him later, when all this shit blew over.

  
Speaking of, he wondered if Lin was going to have his ass anytime soon. Really, Lex was surprised there were no monks around or called to break Lex away from the other student.

  
It only took a second for Lex to realize Billy was talking to him.

  
“—what the fuck were you thinking? You could get suspended, and then you'd probably be stuck on the streets for like a week because this place is like some sort of cutthroat disaster house.” Billy lectured, hands shaking as he grabbed Lex’s, dragging a finger along his knuckles. “I get that Marcus wasn't doing jack shit but you didn't have to go all, all-” he hesitated, stuttering for a word. “Psycho boxer!”

  
Lex felt guilt creeping up his spine. He was being stupid, fighting a student like he did. For a school of teaching you how to fight, there was no tolerance of such between students, especially when someone like Lex and his tainted record was involved. He could have gotten the boot, really, and that would have left Petra, Billy, and Marcus all alone. He loved them, he really did, but none of them threw themselves into the fray at first glance.

  
He had no doubt Marcus would make it out of a fight, even if he’d be dead on his feet at the end, but Petra and Billy were different. They didn't have Marcus’ whole ‘fight to survive’ attitude, and neither specialized in hand to hand. Hell, Billy barely knew how to handle a gun; last time he got into a fight he tried to use his old skateboard as a bat and only got it smashed in half.

  
Petra was great in poisons, and there was no doubt she could kill some asshat with enough time and materials, but fights called for quick fists and feet.

  
Now, he watched as Billy seemed to panic in front of him at the idea of losing Lex. And Lex? He curled his lips, biting down hard on them, before pulling his hands from Billy’s and tugging the latter into a hug. Billy latched on to him, holding him tight with enough slack in case Lex was falling apart from the inside out.

  
“Even if they kicked me out of this damn place, I’ll just camp out on the roof; you won't be getting me out of your hair anytime soon, darling,” he assured him, lacing his fingers through the green hair left at the nap of Billy’s neck. “I'm sorry for worrying you, love, but you saw Marcus. He would have been pummeled if no one stepped in.”

  
He felt Billy shake his head. “I know, I know, but that's all that had to happen.” Billy pulled away. “All you had to do was tell the guy to fuck off and drag Marcus off to your room or something, not go all _Street Fighter_ on him!”

  
Lex knew he wouldn't be able to calm Billy down for awhile, and accepted defeat. “I know, love, I'm sorry,” he told him quietly, pulling him into his chest again. Billy tucked his face into the crook of his neck and Lex held him close, pressing a kiss against his head.

  
It was only later when he was told how the fight ended. Lex had gotten the upper hand and wasn't losing steam, which made some kid scramble from the crowd and hunt down Billy and Petra before he went too far.

  
Lex wondered if it was bad or not that he found that nice.

  
They'd apparently come running and rushed through the crowd to find a bloody mess and Marcus slumped against the wall, eyes drooped shut. At first, Petra thought he'd been knocked unconscious. It wasn't until some student told them he hadn't really been hit in the head enough to call for being knocked out that she thought otherwise. While Petra ducked behind Lex and dropped down next to Marcus, Billy had taken the job of trying to corral Lex. Apparently it was his lucky day, because he didn't even have to bother with trying to fend off the other guy because, like a saint, Saya had barreled out of the surrounding students and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, giving him a dead leg to make him tumble to the floor. Billy was pretty sure she'd done the whole foot on chest deal but maybe that was just him making Saya out as a superhero. Either way, Billy booked it with Lex, well the best he could with dragging him backwards and trying to shoulder his way past students.

  
Petra assured him Marcus was fine, but it took sneaking into Marcus’ room past curfew to really instill the idea. Lex was pretty sure he'd scared Shabnam out of his wits, but getting to hold Marcus close as the latter laughed at his antics quietly, made it worth it.

  
**____**

  
The final straw was when Lex was delivering the mail.

  
He used to hate the tedious chore, but, once he started to coast down the halls on his skateboard, throwing mail through open doors, it started to grow on him.

  
He also took some weird pride in how he memorized certain mail patterns, like how the fifth room down got exactly two letters every week and how a room down at the end of the hall only ever got a small package every two months.

  
He knew how Petra and Marcus never got mail, and how Billy only ever got envelopes with marker over the edges and a childlike cursive scratched out on the front.

  
Lex never really got mail, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that just yet (he knew his dad wouldn't be able to send him jackshit from prison, and even then he wouldn't know how to react).

  
Lex tried to readjust the hefty bag on his shoulder as it started to slide down slowly, wiggling the strap around as he skated through the halls. It was to no avail, sadly, so Lex just made sure to try and get this job done with quick before his bag decided to take a tumble to the floor.

  
Apparently it was ‘I miss my kid’ season, and Lex was facing the brunt of it with a satchel backed to the brim. It was envelope after envelope but, as he threw the stack of envelopes in his hand into the open door next to him, he grinned as he heard a startled squawk come from whatever student he hit.

  
There were some perks to the job.

  
From down the hall, Lex caught sight of the one and only Marcus Arguello. He was mid yawn and reaching for his door but stopped short and brought a hand to cover his mouth instead. Lex kicked up his speed and hurried to finish off the dorms closest to him, only hitting the wrong student once.

  
When he was close enough, a package labeled fragile in his hand, he cupped a hand to his mouth, calling out Marcus’ name. The said student looked up, and Lex was met with a pair of eyebags he hadn't seen since Billy decided to stay up for three days studying for a test he failed anyways.

  
Marcus lifted a hand and gave a short wave, smiling slightly.

  
And then he fell to the floor.

  
Some girl across the hall let out a squeak, jumping back in fright as he hit the floor. Lex felt a rush of panic and ditched his board, dropping the package. He rushed to Marcus’s side dropped down next to him, looking him over frantically.

  
He was still breathing, Lex noticed, and he didn't exactly look beat to hell or anything, except for the splash of black and blue on his jaw from the day previous.

  
Lex wondered if he just passed out.

  
Unsure of what else to do, Lex pulled Marcus up and hooked an arm around him, stumbling up and kicking Marcus’ dorm open with the back of his foot. He gave the girl a nervous smile and dragged Marcus in, quickly shutting the door and depositing him on his bed. Shabnam was nowhere to be seen, and Lex called that luck.

  
He stuck a pillow under Marcus head and stepped back, gripping at the back of his own head. Mentally, he went over what he knew to do for an unconscious person, which was basically nothing. Usually it was him that was knocked out cold and Billy and Petra were left to fend for him; it was never the other way around.

  
Fuck, he needed to finish his mail run.

  
He sucked in a breathe and moved forwards, only to hesitate and step back. He hummed and turned on his heel, gnawing at the cut on his lip.

  
He could just finish his run and come back, play nurse or whatever.

  
Mind settled, he rushed out and scrambled for his board, picking up his bag and kicking off swiftly. If he hit a few more students than usual, that was a problem for another day.

  
He almost rammed into Maria on his way back up the hall, nearly tumbling off his board as she gave him a deadly look. Rather than shoot it back, he just waved her off and tried to pick up where he left off.

  
He really wasn't sure how long he took, but by the time he got back, Marcus was blinking awake and looking confused.

  
He squinted when Lex came into his field of vision. “Lex?” He asked uncertainty. “What're you– what happened?”

  
Lex threw his bag to the floor, dropping his board down near it. Cautiously, he moved closer to Marcus, which made the latter scrunch up his face in the slightest.

  
“Ah, well,” Lex started slowly. “I was doing my mail run as usual, and then I saw your darling face and decided to say a little hello but then you just plummeted to the floor, out cold.”

  
“I passed out?” Marcus asked, looking even more confused when Lex nodded. “Did anyone see?”

  
“Besides a now terrified girl and myself, no, I don't think so,” Lex told him. After a second, he sat down at the edge of Marcus’ bed. “Why would you even be passing out, mate?”

  
Marcus shook his head, pulling his knees up to make room for Lex. He paused for a minute, then gave Lex a look that told no good. “I-ah, I may not be sleeping?” He answered, uncertainly. “I mean, I’m sleeping, but, like, not really?”

  
Lex felt his body uncoil in relief. For a moment there, he thought it was worse. “You can't just not sleep, Marcus,” he told him, making Marcus shake his head. “It's not good for ya, love.”

  
“It's not that I don't want to, it's that I can't,” he said, pushing his hair back and out of his face. “It's just…” he trailed off, “I don't know, okay?”

  
Lex wasn't sure what to do anymore. He knew what that was like, not sleeping even when he was dead tired. He had hated it, every time he had to stare up at his ceiling and wish he could just take the shelf off his wall and bash his head in.

  
He still didn't know what the fuck was wrong with him; it had taken both Billy and Petra piling into his bed to finally pull him into a lull of sleep, but he wasn't sure if it was the same with Marcus.

  
“You just can't sleep?” Lex asked, turning a ring on his finger around. Petra called it a nervous tick once, and he hated that now every time he did it, he thought back to that day. “Or you don't want to?”

  
Marcus bit his lip and Lex realized he hit a chord. “I...I don't want to sleep, I guess.” Marcus told him slowly, peering up at him. “It's just that I...I guess I see my parents, and what they looked like when they died.” He shook his head. “I thought I was over that but apparently I’m not, and it doesn't help that since I got to this school I’ve gotten the blood of two people on my hands and I guess that may have made something click in my fucked up head and now I see them and Rory and Billy’s dad and it's a fucking mess, Lex.”

  
His voice had cracked as he said his name, and it just made Lex want to throw a blanket around Marcus and never let him leave his side. But, this? Lex didn't know what to do.

  
“I…” Lex trailed off. “I don't know how to help that, love. If you can't tell, the best I can do apparently is beat someone to a pulp.” He gave a weak laugh. “A sane person would send you to a therapist but I also know you're broke and so am I.” Lex was ecstatic when he saw a smile grace Marcus’ lips. “Maybe we can just be your therapist? Billy, Petra, and I? I know we're no officials but we've all been through shit, and maybe we can all just share our shit and make it a ‘Sad Shit’ party.”

  
Marcus smiled a bit more. “A ‘Sad Shit’ party?” He repeated. “Sounds like real fun, Lex.”

  
There was a moment of silence, and Marcus’ smile fell, with it Lex’s spirit. But then Marcus looked at him and what Lex saw wasn't despair or anger, but the opposite.

  
“You wanna come up here?” Marcus asked quietly and, Lex didn't want to be selfish, but he was asking and Lex was all but unwilling to give.

  
Lex scooted up the bed and slid into the space next to Marcus. It was a tight fit, and Lex was pressed up against the wall, but when Marcus curled into him, Lex wouldn't wish for anything but. Lex melted into his touch, curling his fingers into Marcus’ hair.

  
It wasn't the first time Lex had huddled up with Marcus; it was a common thing between the four Rats. But it was the first time after they unloaded a truck of depressing shit and it was just him and Marcus pressed close together. It felt intimate, and Lex wondered if Marcus thought the same.

  
He felt Marcus’ hand slide into his, locking their fingers together and sighing against Lex’s side.

  
It was quiet, and if Lex focused on it enough, he could forget Marcus just confessed to having nightmares that kept him up long enough to make him pass out.

  
Lex wasn't sure when they hooked legs and Marcus was lying half on top of him, but he wasn't upset about it. If anything, he was thrilled.

  
It should have been a good thing, really, but there was a want creeping up his neck and Lex didn't feel opposed to halting it.

  
He was gnawing at his lip when Marcus spoke. “Thanks, by the way,” he told him, shifting his head to look up at Lex. There was a soft smile on his lips. “For helping me out, for being here.”

  
Lex gave a bashful shrug. “It's nothing, Marcus,” he assured him, rubbing a thumb at his nape. Marcus didn't say anything else, but it looked like he disagreed as he looked over at a poster on the wall, seeming to think about what he said.

  
Lex knew what he was like when it came to being helped, being cared for. He wasn't used to it, and all his friends knew that. He wasn't used to having people there for him anymore, and, whenever someone was, he’d get this look on his face as if he couldn't believe someone actually cared for him, wanted to be around him.

  
“Marcus,” he called softly, making the boy look up at him.

  
That was the moment really, when Lex didn't have any fear for what he felt, when he felt no hesitation.

  
It was when he leaned down and pulled Marcus into a kiss.

  
Lex always bragged about who he got with, some sort of ego thing he supposed, but there was something different with kissing someone he was actually in to. When he was caught up with some other guy or girl in some dark room, it was just a placeholder for what attraction was. With each kiss, he was just a step closer to a quickie that'd be forgotten about when the endorphin rush was over and done with.

  
But, when he kissed Marcus, he just had hope that he could do it again.

  
Lex pulled away with a breath, biting his tongue.

  
Kissing wasn't a big deal, but kissing your friend was.

  
He felt Marcus shift next to him, pulling himself up, and Lex pondered the idea of Marcus hating him, just for a moment.

  
But then there's lips on his again and Lex didn't really care about hate anymore.

  
Marcus hadn't exactly pulled away from him, he realized, rather dragged himself up to be at level with Lex. His hands were curled up into his comforter on either side of Lex, but Lex’s were already at Marcus’ hips.

  
Marcus wasn't the best kisser Lex had tumbled with, but Lex loved it more than the best he'd been with.

  
He remembered a time when he had hated love, back when he was stuck in England with his asshole brothers who Lex couldn't help but idolize and follow blindly. Back when he got his heart crush by the pretty girl down the street, and then by the well off boy his heart staggered after.

  
He didn't love Marcus, not really and not yet, but he loved what he felt in that moment and Lex couldn't remember the last time he was pulled into a kiss that wasn't bruising and rushed.

  
Marcus slowly slid his hand over Lex’s waist, but, before Lex could even enjoy it, he jolted back as if stung. When Lex opened his eyes, he found Marcus’ chest heaving and his cheeks flushed.

  
At first, he thought he was freaked from kissing a guy, but, when he spoke, Lex found it was a different case.

  
“I kissed Billy,” he blurted and, well, that made sense.

  
There was something...off between Billy and Marcus after one of the parties they tangled with, where they'd touch just a tad too long or they'd be the first to curl up on Petra's bed. Lex didn't think much of it, but was that really so surprising in his infatuated mind?

  
“Oh,” Lex breathed, realizing he still had his hands on Marcus’ hips and pulling them hastily away. But then Marcus grabbed his hands in a tight grip.

  
Cautiously, he leaned forwards again, pressing a swift yet soft kiss to Lex’s lips.

  
Lex really didn't know what to do anymore.

  
Marcus sat back, but didn't let go of Lex’s hands. “When I kissed Billy, we didn't really talk about what we were going to do, what we were,” he confessed. “I like him but he was all weird about it and we just kinda...went with it.”

  
“Is this your way of lettin’ me down easy?” Lex asked slowly. He tried to sound joking, but he wasn't sure if he sounded more hurt than anything. “Because it’s not that nice, love.”

  
Marcus shook his head quickly. “No, no!” He exclaimed. “It's me saying I don't know what the fuck I’m doing.”

  
Well that makes two of them.

  
“I like Billy but I wouldn't be opposed to kissing you more,” Marcus continued. “But at the same time it's all fucked and I don't know what's really happening anymore.” He licked his lips and sighed. “God, I’ve probably fucked everything up.”

  
Lex shook his head. “If anything, I did.” He insisted. “I was the one that decided to play tonsil hockey with you.”

  
“But I kissed you back and didn't say anything about Billy.” Marcus cut in, making Lex move his hands from his grip to his shoulders, leaning up to reach him.

  
“This sounds like a problem for us _and_ Billy,” Lex told him slowly, pulling him back down as he spoke. “And, if anything, it doesn't sound as disastrous as you think it is.”

  
When Lex corralled Marcus back, he ran a hand through Marcus’ hair, smiling. “Let's just chill out and push this to the back burner, yeah?” He suggested. “We can hunt Billy down later or tomorrow and talk this out with him.”

  
Lex wasn't sure how that'd end, and the selfish part of him wanted to keep Marcus to himself for a minute longer.

  
But Marcus just nodded his head and laid back down next to him, falling back into the same position he was before, even going as far as to hesitantly hook his leg back with Lex’s.

  
He didn't know what was going to happen, but he'd love to have Marcus for just a bit longer.

  
Besides, Billy wasn't half bad himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lex: fuck love, don't believe in it  
> lex, after seeing marcus one time: love is just, it's so beautiful
> 
> so, officially, there will be no maria chapter, simply because i couldn't really get her down right and i didn't want to make her ooc.
> 
> anyways!! this took awhile to post cause i just,,,didn't feel like writing?? but i suddenly wanted to and pushed this out in like three days, though it is my longest chapter which is cool. 
> 
> to wrap this up, thanks for reading (+ supporting this story)! :) 
> 
> (btw we hit 1k hits!! thank you!!)

**Author's Note:**

> willie when marcus gets into a fight and lex is passed out in a bathroom: dumbasses <3
> 
> marcus, about to get beat up: yeet
> 
> lex: let's fuxkin dance !!!1!


End file.
